The Turning
by 101McFa33y5tucky
Summary: Min Yoongi once had a normal human life until his clumsy best friend drags him out into the woods one night. BTS [Namjin] [Jikook] Part 1 of Misericordiae Vita
1. Chapter 1

_Blood was everywhere, the 17-year-old girl ran further away from the soulless corpses of her parents, her pack. Her usual light brown hair was caked in blood, her clothes were stained. It was chasing after her, the alpha. Its glowing red eyes. Its monstrous form. The screams of the dead echoed through her mind, breathing heavily she tried to focus on a coherent thought but her mind couldn't stop going back to the sound of ripping flesh._

 _The footsteps were getting closer and closer until..._

* * *

Yoongi flopped on his bed, Epik High's song Don't hate me blaring in the background. Today had been a really, really long day. Going from sleeping to eating to sleeping was super tiring. Yoongi closed his eyes and relaxed comfortably when he heard a loud thump followed by several curse words. Yoongi recognised the voice belonged to his best friend Kim Namjoon.

Sighing that he couldn't get a moments peace Yoongi opened his eyes frustratedly and glared at his best friend who was sprawled out on his bedroom floor.

"Namjoon, what is that?" Yoongi asked sarcastically pointing to his bedroom door

Namjoon looked up "Uh, a door" He answered

"Then why aren't you using it!" Yoongi complained sitting up on his bed.

"I didn't know if one of your parents might have come back and I think they would be questioning why I was coming to your house at this hour on a school night" Joon explained

"Yeah, and why are you here, at this hour on a school night. Disturbing my peace?" Yoongi grumbled

"Well, there's a body-" Namjoon began but was cut off by Yoongi

"What did you do this time?" Yoongi asked

"Nothing, honestly. But there's a dead body in the woods and I think we should go find it" Namjoon said grabbing his best friend's arm and pulling him off his bed.

"Joon, what - like why would I wanna go find a dead body while I could be happily sleeping, or like ever, I'm not a fan of blood y'know" Yoongi groaned as Joon continued to drag him the whole way out his house and over to his car. Feeling a little sleep deprived, Yoongi didn't protest when Joon shoved him into the passenger seat and belted him up.

The drive to the woods wasn't very long since Yoongi lived quite close to the woodland area. Yoongi was but always has been slightly concerned at Namjoon's passion for strange things like this.

"Wait. Joon. If there's a dead body in the woods. How do you know about it?" Yoongi asked slightly confused and alarmed

"They only found an arm" Joon stated like it was a normal occurrence. "I can't believe it took you this long to ask me how I knew" Joon spoke and started laughing

"Hey! Shut up!" Yoongi shouted punching Namjoon in the arm.

Namjoon parked his car at the entrance to the forest before climbing out with Yoongi following. Joon reached and took the flashlight out of his pocket, putting it on and shining it on the surrounding area. Yoongi started grumbling but followed after his slightly insane best friend.

Joon proceeded to walk deeper into the forest, coming to a hill he climbed up with Yoongi following but dropped the flashlight clumsily, it rolled the whole way down the hill with Namjoon in tow. Yoongi, unaware of what had happened continued walking forwards.

Namjoon had retrieved the flashlight, but when he shone it at the top of the hill, he couldn't see Yoongi. "Yoongi?" He called out but got no reply. He started to feel nervous but secretly hoped everything would be okay. He thought logically - what could possibly happen "YOOONGIII! DON'T PLAY GAMES!" Joon shouted, there was still no reply. "I BROKE ALL YOUR KUMAMON FIGURES" He shouted louder this time.

No reply. Okay something is seriously wrong, Namjoon began to worry about his best friend, he climbed to the top of the hill where he'd last seen Yoongi, quickly he shone the flashlight all around him moving forwards but there was no sign of Yoongi anywhere.

A loud piercing scream rippled through the air past Namjoon.

* * *

Yoongi kicked desperately at the large beast hovering above him. The beast's teeth sunk into Yoongi's stomach, adrenaline tore through Yoongi's veins as he reached for anything he could grab and hit the Beast's head with the metal bar. The beast let out a screech and removed its teeth from Yoongi's stomach before scurrying off. Yoongi lay there, staring up at the night sky. That girl was right, I was destined to die tonight. Her words echoed through his mind.

 _"Blood. Only blood. The howl in the night's sky will turn you. And kill you" The purple-haired girl said, hands grabbing hold of Yoongi's wrists, she stared at him in a trance like state before snapping out of it and walking away. Like nothing had ever happened._

Yoongi clenched his cold hands together to suppress some of the pain coursing through his body. He gritted his teeth and tried to call out for Namjoon but his throat had closed up and he found himself slipping between a conscious state, his eyes blurred over and his body went limp. Then everything was black.


	2. Chapter 2

Watching from the distance, blood was dripping from the large fangs. The beast watched as students arrived none of them smelt like the boy from yesterday or that girl but the wolf caught the scent of something else. Another supernatural creature but what it was, the beast could not tell. Blood suddenly filled the air as the newly turned boy entered the school grounds, his arm was clutching his side where the bite was. Another boy walked towards him, he was human but there was something different about him.

Yoongi grabbed a hold of Namjoon's arm and pulled him in the direction of the boy's bathroom. When they entered there was no one else in there. "What the hell happened to you last night?" Joon questioned, he was still concerned but his worry from the previous night had subsided slightly.

Yoongi dropped a hold of Joon's arm and pulled his top up to reveal the bloody plaster he had put on the bite wound last night. "I was bitten but some beast last night, blacked out and when I came to, I was back in my room" Yoongi answered then he peeled back the plaster to show Joon the bite mark only to find it had completely healed.

"What the fuck!" Yoongi stared at where the mark was meant to be.

"Oh, I know exactly what happened Yoongi, don't worry it is nothing serious well except for that one night" Namjoon said with a serious expression on his face, Yoongi looked up at his best friend worry was written across his face.

"What do you mean, what night?" Yoongi questioned panic was present in his voice.

"You know, that night every month, when you change on the night of the full moon" Joon teased before breaking out into a howl. Yoongi's facial features went blank then he punched Namjoon in the arm.

"Shut up you idiot, I am not a werewolf" Yoongi muttered then stormed past the man he thought was his friend and headed straight towards the classroom where his first lesson was.

"Oh come on Yoongs I was only teasing you" Namjoon shouted after his best friend but Yoongi did not stop his march through the corridor. Once he had located his classroom Yoongi flopped down into his seat located at the back of the classroom, dumping his bag under the table Yoongi rested his head on the table and closed his eyes, the events of yesterday were still fresh in his mind.

 _Yoongi kicked desperately at the large beast hovering above him. The beast's teeth sunk into Yoongi's stomach, adrenaline tore through Yoongi's veins as he reached for anything he could grab and hit the Beast's head with the metal bar. The beast let out a screech and removed its teeth from Yoongi's stomach before scurrying off. Yoongi lay there, staring up at the night sky. That girl was right, I was destined to die tonight. Her words echoed through his mind._

 _"Blood. Only blood. The howl in the night's sky will turn you. And kill you" The purple-haired girl said, hands grabbing hold of Yoongi's wrists, she stared at him in a trance like state before snapping out of it and walking away._

 _"Come away a human child to become a part of my pack and we will slaughter those who dare lay a finger on our kind we are stronger than those pathetic humans, I have turned you. You will obey me"_

Yoongi's eyes snapped open and his head shot up from the table, other students had now entered the classroom but none paid attention to Yoongi who was panicking in the back of the room. Namjoon was not in his first class because the idiot was too clever for his own good. Normally Yoongi would attempt to sleep throughout the whole lesson until the teacher woke him up but he couldn't close his eyes without seeing that beast.

The lesson drowned on but Yoongi could not concentrate, a smell attacked his nostrils - it was strong and pungent whilst having a mixture of sweet and calming.

"Jimin, I do not like this idea, what if other boys try to steal you from me" a voice said. Yoongi turned his head to the window beside him, there were two males walking hand in hand into the school grounds.

"Kookie that will not happen, I love you too much to leave you" the smaller of the two answered before leaning up and pressing a kiss to the taller one's lips. Yoongi grabbed a hold of his ears in an attempted to block the voices but it did not work, Yoongi stood up knocking his chair over then darted towards the door. The teacher called after him but Yoongi kept running until he came to the bathroom both him and Namjoon were in earlier.

Yoongi headed over to the sink and started splashing cold water over his face in an attempt to snap himself out of his weird phase. Yoongi looked up at the mirror but the reflection which was staring back at him was not his own.

Yellow eyes, fangs, pointed ears and hair were what he saw. He had been turned into a monster.


	3. Chapter 3

Outside of Seoul, two boys were walking towards the city, the tall one known as Jeon Jungkook took his boyfriend hand in his, the smaller one Park Jimin smiled at his boyfriend's action. Jungkook was always protective of the younger after everything that happened in the youngers past, his pack, what he had been forced to do before Jungkook could save him.

The alpha squeezed his Omega's hand then leant down and pressed a kiss against his temple. The school which Jimin had applied for them to attend when they were in the previous town was located near the edge of Seoul, it's was surrounded by parks and forests which would be the best environment for the two werewolves. The school was called Hana Academy, it was quite small and with the minimum of 1,000 students, it was the best place for the pair to keep a low profile.

Jimin and Jungkook arrived at the entrance to the school grounds, the school was a two story building, Jungkook watched as students rushed around the grounds trying to reach their classes on time. The pair had not even made it to the entrance of the school where they were meant to meet the principal when Jungkook was quite conscious about the stares that his boyfriend was receiving from both genders.

"Jimin, I do not like this idea, what if other boys try to steal you from me" Jungkook said looking down at the elder man.

"Kookie that will not happen, I love you too much to leave you" Jimin answered before leaning up and pressing a kiss against Kookie's lips. The two entered the building and in front of them waiting was a man in his early forties, he was wearing a suit.

'This must be the principal' Jungkook thought.

"You must be Jeon Jungkook and Park Jimin" the man said as the pair walked over to greet him.

"Correct sir" Jimin answered whilst shaking the man hand, the principal turned around and grabbed off the desk two folders.

"Inside you will find all the necessary information you need whilst attending this school, for example, the rules also there are two copies of you timetable so if you lose one then you have a spare plus there is the key for your lockers" the principal stated before handing over the folders to their rightful owners.

"There should be a map in there too but since we are only a small school compared to others in Seoul there is a less chance of you getting lost, please follow me, I will show you around the school" the principal added then turned on his heels and walked off.

The principal sped through the tour before dumping the two in front the class of their first lesson before walking off after wishing them both a happy time in the school and to stay out of trouble. Jimin was about to enter the classroom when he caught the smell of a recently bitten werewolf, Jungkook turned around to watch as a black-haired boy ran into the bathroom his hands covering his ears.

"Kookie, we should help him. By the smell of it he seems to be the only werewolf in the school, he won't know how to control the shift, we should invite him into our pack" Jimin said his eyes still trained on the closed bathroom door.

"Jimin, I know you want to but a recently bitten wolf is dangerous and I will never forgive myself if you get hurt" Jungkook replied before pushing Jimin through the classroom door.

* * *

Yoongi stormed through the library doors, the librarian gave him a dirty look but Yoongi ignored him, his eyes were trained to the girl on the other side of the library, her eyes were trained on the book in front of her. Yoongi walked straight towards her, his eyes caught sight of the book on the desk with a name on - Lexi Bowen.

"Lexi" Yoongi muttered, the girl looked up at him, her eyes widened a fraction before returning to the normal blank expression everyone saw her wearing.

"How did you know what was going to happen last night and why did you not prevent it?" Yoongi demanded his hands grabbed a hold of her wrists. Lexi stood up before moving closer to Yoongi making it easier for her to whisper in his ear.

"The better question is, how are you still alive?" Lexi whispered pulling her wrists from his grasp before grabbing her books and walking out of the library leaving a frozen Yoongi behind.


	4. Chapter 4

"I really think we should help him Kook, I know you're worried but he might cause more trouble if he has no one at all to help him. That's all I'm saying" Jimin said as they continued to walk down the corridor.

The bell sounded and students began coming out of their classes in herds, filling the corridors instantly.

"I know what you're saying Chim. I do. I want to help him, just, if it gets too dangerous then we become no part of it, okay?" Jungkook said.

"Deal" Jimin agreed. Jungkook and Jimin stood there examining the corridors and students as they walked about their normal day.

"HEY LOSER! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" a voice shouted over the general buzz of students conversing. Kook and Jimin turned their heads towards the voice, and watched a tall man drag a shorter black haired man through the pockets of students in the hall.

"He's the guy we saw run out earlier - the werewolf" Jimin said starting to walk after the pair.

"Right let's go" Jungkook said following Jimin. "We need to work out if the guy with him is his friend"

"Probably..." Jimin stated as they continued to follow them outside to the lunch area "I hope he is anyway... would make this a lot easier"

"Get off me" they could hear the boy say as they got closer

"Just relax okay. Breathe. clear your mind, don't focus on a certain smell or sound - just breathe" the taller man stood looking down on the smaller black-haired man who had sat down and shut his eyes while listening to the other man's words.

"I'm trying"

"Just don't focus on anything"

"Stop saying focus then!"

"Sorry..." the taller man apologised "Just..." the taller man went to speak but then stopped on seeing the his friend's nails grow into sharp claws "Yoongi!" the man tried to shout quietly as his friend's nails started forming holes in the table "Stop!"

"I can't" the black-haired man squeezed his eyes tighter together "I can't control it"

"Yoongi, we're in public. You're gonna have to" Namjoon pushed trying to get him to control his powerst.

"I can't. Joon. I can't" Yoongi spoke as his claws dug into the table more "help me" he seethed out his teeth as his eyes opened; Bright yellow.

Joon grabbed his arm, unsure of what to do, the panic was evident on his face as he turned to Jungkook and Jimin.

"We'll help you get him out of here" Jungkook spoke, Joon's face spread into a confused expression "It's okay - We're werewolves too" Jimin said whispering the last part.

"Thank you" Namjoon said quickly, helping Jimin and Jungkook as they got a hold of Yoongi, restraining his out bursting movements.

"To the bushes, no one will see us there" Jungkook ordered, gripping Yoongi's right arm tightly as Yoongi's claws were constantly threatening to scratch him.

As they were hidden from other students, Jungkook and Jimin held Yoongi down by each arm. "Yoongi, breathe" Joon said trying to calm him as he continued violently struggling against the other two.

"When was he bitten?" Jimin asked

"Yesterday" Joon stated, thinking back to the evening and the woods

"We might not be able to calm him down then" Jungkook replied, a worried expression evident by the crease in his brows.

"Yoongi, just try focus on something like, uh, the sun. Yeah, just focus on the sun" Joon spluttered trying to think of some way to stop his friend.

"Why would I want to focus on the harsh bright light that is trying to blind us" Yoongi growled, but Jungkook and Jimin found themselves no longer having to hold Yoongi down.

Yoongi tilted his head back to lay it on the grass, his body finally relaxed.

"Who are you?" Jungkook said turning to Namjoon

"I'm his best friend. Kim Namjoon, I'm just trying to help him" he replied

Yoongi looked at his best friend, then towards the two new strangers. They were currently arguing over how dangerous it was for Namjoon to still be hanging around him now that he was a werewolf. Yoongi tried to focus on their voices, but he was struggling to.

"Joon.." Yoongi said drawing the attention of the three arguing boys to him.

"What's wrong Yoongi? Are you losing control again?" Namjoon asked worried, looking over Yoongi cautiously.

"No. Just. Something is wrong. I feel wrong" Yoongi gasped out before everything went dark.

Namjoon watched as Yoongi's eyes turned completely black before he suddenly lunged straight for Namjoon. Jungkook immediately grabbed a hold of Namjoon's arm and pulled him backwards just in time.

"Kookie, what's happening to him?" Jimin asked his boyfriend as Yoongi regained his balance.

"The alpha who bit him has taken control of him" Jungkook replied, the younger boy taking a stance between Jimin, the human and the recently bitten werewolf. Yoongi took one look at Jungkook before charging in his direction.

Jungkook grabbed Yoongi by the arm and twisted his back in a swift motion before swiping at his feet. Yoongi went down, and Jungkook went down after him as held the alpha-controlled werewolf down to the ground.

"You may be being controlled by an Alpha but you're still a Beta compared to an Alpha like me" Jungkook bragged as he then knocked Yoongi out cold, it was the only way to break the Alpha's control over Yoongi.

"We will stay a bit longer in Seoul to oversee that he can fully control himself by the time we leave, make sure you get him out of here, that Alpha might be close by and could try to take control of him again when he wakes up" Jungkook said to Namjoon as he wrapped his arm around Jimin's waist and walked off, leaving Namjoon alone with an unconscious Yoongi.


	5. Chapter 5

Jimin turned to look over his shoulder, the strange boy had grabbed his unconscious werewolf friend by the leg before starting to drag him away from the school towards the car park where he put his friend into the back seat of his car then drove off.

"Jungkookie, I think we should stay and help this Yoongi person maybe he could become a member of our pack" Jimin suddenly said turning to face his boyfriend.

"What, no" Jungkook replied.

"I think it's a good idea" Jimin said as he walked alongside Jungkook.

"I don't like it"

"But we could do with more people, especially a Beta as well. And Yoongi needs help" Jimin replied

"What happened to just you and me?" Jungkook stated while looking at Jimin, god did he love this irritating man.

"It is just us, in our relationship. But two people in a pack isn't ideal and you know it" Jimin persisted

"You won't leave me?" Jungkook said coldly, his voice unsteady.

"Of course not. I love you Kook, so much, I'll never leave you" Jimin said confidently trying to reassure Jungkook's insecure thoughts.

"I love you Jimin" Jungkook said, pecking Jimin's cheek lightly.

Jimin smiled at him, "Where are we going again anyway?" he asked, following Jungkook down the hallway that was currently empty. They were supposed to be in a lesson by now but being their first day Jungkook took the opportunity to take all the time they needed as saying they got lost wouldn't get them into trouble.

"We are finding Namjoon's locker"

"Any other reason than the fact he weirdly helped Yoongi gain some control" Jimin asked

"Yeah, and something else. I smelt Wolfsbane on him" Jungkook stated

"Wolfsbane?" Jimin muttered shocked.

"Yep. You heard correctly. I don't like that guy, there's something that's not adding up" Kook replied.

* * *

On the border of Seoul stood was a girl with a light complexion, her eyes were brown along with her dark hair. Her body was covered with claw and bite marks, some were still bleeding whilst others were slowly healing. All her muscles hurt but she could not stop, she could hear it coming after her. In the distance was a growl and the girl was gone.

* * *

Jungkook followed the scent of Namjoon's to find his locker, what was strange was that it was extremely faint for someone who attended the school every day, the only place where it was strong was on the locker itself. Jimin checked to make sure that no one was around to see. When he determined that the coast was clear, Jungkook broke the padlock and opened it.

"Someone like him should not have this type of supernatural stuff, he is human, he had a human scent and not even supernatural creatures could replicate it" Jungkook said as he looked at the items in Namjoon's locker.

"No normal human maybe but there is a type of human who would" Jimin answered.

"Wait, you mean, he is a..." Jungkook started but was interrupted.

"Yes" Jimin replied.

* * *

Namjoon walked through the school halls he had returned to grab something from his locker which he had accidentally left behind. Yoongi was at his home still unconscious but that was not a surprise, a werewolf loses most of their strength when their alpha takes control of them. Namjoon approached his locker quickly searching his surroundings to make sure that no one was there to see the unusual items that had recently been accumulated at school when Yoongi was bitten.

"You are a druid" Jungkook said stepping out from the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

"You are a druid" Jungkook said stepping out from the shadows, Namjoon turned around to face Jungkook, he wore a blank expression. Jimin took his place by Jungkook's side.

"Joon, what is a druid" a voice said from behind him, Namjoon quickly turned around to see Yoongi, he looked quite dazed and confused. His feet not firmly planted on the floor and his hand clung to his head.

"Yoongi, what are you doing here?" Namjoon questioned trying to keep the panic from his face and voice.

"I woke up when you were leaving, you were muttering something under your breath about getting something from your locker before those werewolves find it, what on earth were you talking about? What is a druid? And why are you one?" Yoongi stated, rubbing his eyes.

"Druids act as advisors, emissaries, to the werewolf packs to keep them connected to humanity, this definition is more recent, in the past druids were a member of a Celtic order of magicians or wizards whose rituals, centring on animal and were said to include human sacrifice" Jungkook told him.

* * *

It was following her, she could feel its breath on the back of her neck. Its claws inching closer to her. Keep running. That's all she could do. Outrun it.

Scanning the woods she was currently running through she saw a ledge where a river was below, making her mind up quickly she jumped, landing on the other side of the river. It was still on the other side, raging at her quick tactics it moved backwards to start a run-up. She took this opportunity to continue running, hopefully losing it so she could heal faster.

* * *

"You have Mistletoe, Wolfsbane and Mountain Ash in your locker, I am guessing these are the items that you did not want us to find, Druid" Jungkook said glaring at Namjoon.

"Mistletoe, Wolfbanes, Mountain Ash, what, what is going on?" Yoongi questioned, confusion was written on his face.

"Mistletoe is a plant that is used by druids for symbols, ritual or a poison on individuals. Wolfsbane is a poison for us, the effects may vary depending on type, amount and delivery method. It can cause hallucinations, weaken, render unconscious or kill werewolves. And Mountain Ash is used to form an impenetrable barrier to keep supernatural creatures in or out" Jimin explained.

"How many different types of supernatural creatures are there?" Yoongi asked.

"Loads, we are werewolves, there are three types, Omegas, Alphas and Beta, you are a beta, they make up most of the pack whilst Jungkookie is an Alpha, they are the leaders of the pack and then there are omegas who are at the bottom of the pack, normally an omega is the one who takes all the bitching from the rest of the pack but when treated right they can give an alpha a strong offspring but that is only in females, I myself am an omega" Jimin answered.

"Then there are werecoyote, kanima, werejaguars, wendigos, vampires, angels, demons, nymphs, fairies, dragons, goblins, centaurs, basilisks, demiguise, sirens, threstrals, any supernatural creatures that are myths are real" Namjoon said to his best friend.

"Don't forget Banshees" Jimin suddenly said.

"Banshees?" Yoongi questioned.

"A banshee, they can hear voices in their heads, it often this leads them, subconsciously, to murder scenes. They sometimes write or draw messages from the voices subconsciously. They have this piercing scream when they sense death. They are a harbinger of death" Jungkook replied.

Yoongi was about to open his mouth to speak but he was cut off by a high piercing scream. Jimin, Jungkook and Yoongi dropped to the ground covering their ears in pain. Yoongi felt like his ears were bleeding. Even though he was new to all this supernatural business even he could tell that this scream belonged to a Banshee.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Joon asked the three werewolves who were sat down with their hands still over their ears.

Slowly, Jimin, Jungkook and Yoongi stood up as the scream no longer ran through the air. "We're fine. I think..." Jimin replied to Namjoon who looked at them concerned.

Yoongi clutched his head in agony. Jimin and Namjoon's voices became distant as he sensed something. Different. It was not a human smell, and it did not belong to Jimin or Jungkook, but it smelled great, attractive almost. Instinctively, and not even hearing a word the others had said, Yoongi headed for the nearest exit breaking into a run.

"What the" Namjoon gaped as the three of them watched Yoongi run off "He's never done sports. Ever. Or any kind of running"

"He must have picked something up, and because he has not even begun adjusting to his wolf side yet - it won. Obviously" Jungkook explained.

"What could he be after?" Namjoon asked as the three headed towards the doors Yoongi had sped out of.

"Anything really, but werewolves are mostly attracted to blood, or another wolf" Jimin replied nonchalantly, his face turning into a frown at what he just said.

"The Alpha?" Namjoon quickly caught on to what Jimin was thinking.

"Maybe" Kook spoke "We need to follow him"

* * *

Yoongi did not know where he was going exactly. It was like his subconscious was guiding his body for him until he stopped. He regained himself from his frenzy, taking a few deep breathes and slowly walking around the woodland area. If he stopped, did that mean he had come to the end of the scent... and that he was not alone.

Yoongi made his way up a small path, his body tensed upon hearing the leaves behind him crumple and he swayed behind a nearby tree. Taking a deep breath, he emerged from his hiding spot, looking in the direction he came to find no one there.

"AHHHH!" Yoongi shouted as he felt a hand suddenly find his shoulder, turning round he was faced with amused expressions from Joon, Jimin and Jungkook, "Don't do that!" he strained, the fear leaving his body through adrenaline.

"Sorry" Namjoon laughed, "I'm just glad we found you" he said pulling Yoongi into a short hug.

"I'm sorry, I thought I smelt something. But it just ended here" Yoongi apologised

"Hey, it is okay. You can't control it yet" Jimin said quickly.

"Wait" Jungkook paused "It ended here. like right here?" he asked Yoongi who nodded his head. "Then, why haven't you found anything - it was a wolf right, I'm guessing, It is one of the strongest scents to us" Jungkook questioned

"I don't know if it's a wolf. But it smelt amazing" Yoongi explained looking almost dazed.

While conversing over this matter, all four boys had failed to notice a person coming towards them. Crunching loudly over the leaves the brown haired girl grabbed Yoongi's arm.

Yoongi shrieked again, and so did Namjoon when they saw the girl. Her clothes were covered in dirt and blood, parts of them ripped and her hair was all tangled. She stumbled, clutching onto Yoongi again and he tried to hold her up.

"She has found me" were the only word the girl spoke as she then collapsed towards the ground, Yoongi caught her shoulders so she didn't hit the floor as she blacked out.

"I think that is who you smelt Yoongi" Jimin pointed out the seemingly obvious and Yoongi looked up to the other three, holding the girl in his arms.

Jimin took the girl carefully from Yoongi's arms, so he could stand properly.

Another screamed sounded loudly through the air, making all the werewolves wince before it stopped.

"What was that?" Joon said, the voice sounded, oddly familiar.

Jimin was suddenly glad he had a hold of the girl as Yoongi, yet again, darted off in the direction of the scream.

"We should get her to the college" Jungkook stated looking at the passed out brown haired girl. Joon glanced off in the direction Yoongi had gone, chewing his lip anxiously, Jimin's voice brought him back from his worry

"Come with us" Jimin said, "We'll get her to college quicker and then we can all go look for Yoongi"

"Okay" Namjoon agreed, he would not be able to track where Yoongi went without Jimin or Jungkook.

Joon led the way down through the forest for them, they picked up the pace as a group of screams pierced the air.

"Change of plans, Chim, follow the screams. Joon follow him, I'll be close behind" Jungkook ordered as he carried the brown-haired girl. Jimin shot Jungkook a look before running off in the direction of the high pitched screams, Joon followed and Jungkook followed as fast as he could.

* * *

Lexi screamed again, taking in the sight of the humongous grey haired creature that was rampaging, the group of students previously out there had run in fear but Lexi froze at the sight of its red eyes and dripping fangs. It charged at her with power, she could not do anything as it came closer knocking her down, her body was immediately covered in faint scratches. Through the pain and fury of the beast, Lexi heard another deep growl as she slipped into darkness.

* * *

The fuming Alpha turned around looking at the source of the growl. Ready to charge at its beta. Yoongi had no idea where that growl came from, he stood suddenly in fear, his eyes flitting between the alpha and the girl on the ground. His legs started to carry him far away, into the depths of the woods, and the alpha did not hesitate to follow him.

"Hey! Over here!" Jimin shouted, running towards Lexi's body, Joon caught up to him followed by Jungkook. Kook laid down the other girl by Lexi, giving his arms a rest for a moment.

"What is the probability we come across two unconscious girls in one day?" Joon asked, panting from all the running.

"In this town, anything is possible" Jungkook answered and Jimin nodded in agreement.

"Right we definitely need to get both of them to college now" Jimin spoke.

Jungkook picked up the unconscious Lexi, her wounds were not major but some might need treatment to make sure that they will not get infected. Namjoon grabbed a hold of the other unconscious girl's legs whilst Jimin looped his arms underneath her shoulders; they pair struggled to keep up with Jungkook who was marching towards the boys' locker room.

The youngest boy gently places the unconscious Lexi onto one of the benches whilst Namjoon and Jimin less gracious fully dumped the other girl onto the opposite bench.

"I am going to find Yoongi; he should not be left alone for very long as he still doesn't know how to control his powers" Jungkook said as he walked over towards the boys' locker room door.

"Please be careful," Jimin shouted after his boyfriend.

"I promise" Jungkook answered.

* * *

Lexi's vision was compromised when she first woke up, all her surroundings were blurred. She could vaguely hear two male voices but she was unable to work out whom they belonged too. Slowly her vision became less blurred that she was able to make out where she was. The last thing she could remember was a rogue alpha werewolf had attacked her; she was definitely not in the nurse's office or a hospital room.

"What do we do with them?" one of the male voice asked.

"I have no clue, this has never happened to me before, all I did was train to be a druid not how to deal with two injured girls" the other male voice replied.

"We will wait for Kookie and Yoongi to return then we will decide what to do" the first voice said.

"Yeah, we will have to talk to the unconscious girl, she might know something about this rogue alpha werewolf, I am not sure how Lexi comes into this" the second voice answered which Lexi could now identify, Kim Namjoon.

Lexi pushed herself up from the bench; the two boys had their backs to her as they were currently hovering over the other girl. Lexi could sense it, what he had done. Getting to her feet, Lexi grabbed Namjoon shoulder and turned him around to face her. Namjoon opened his mouth to say something but before he could, a fist came into contact with his cheek. Lexi had punched him. Her eyes were dark and her face was emotionless but he could see the anger in her eyes.

"You bastard, you have ruined everything" Lexi screamed as she hit Namjoon once more.


	8. Chapter 8

You IDIOT. Yoongi thought as he continued to run at lightning speed further into the unfamiliar forest, the trees became blurs. Crap. Shit. Fuck. Why did you do that. Yoongi felt like a coward for fleeing at the sight of the alpha. You fucking idiot. He replayed the scene over in his head, his mind lingering on Lexi's body, he'd left her there. Idiot. She could still be there now, she could be dying. Sighing, Yoongi did not want to run anymore, he wanted to face the alpha. She was the route of his power and struggles and why he felt different. He wanted everything to be normal again, but he could not stop running.

"OOF"

Yoongi fell hard to the ground with the figure who had tackled him on top. Opening his eyes slowly in fear of the alpha, Yoongi relaxed when he saw it was Jungkook who was now standing up, brushing the dirt off his arms. Jungkook looked down at Yoongi, slight concern was plastered on his face in the way his eyebrows bunched together.

"Thanks" Yoongi said quietly, he knew Jungkook knew he could not stop, he was grateful. Kook smiled back at him, pulling Yoongi up from the ground, they looked up to see the alpha in front of them.

"Crap"

Jungkook pulled at Yoongi's arm, dragging him along, Yoongi turned his head to see.. well... nothing.

"Wait!" He detached from Jungkook, stopping completely "She's gone"

Jungkook turned around, features dropping as his eyes searched the nearby trees for the alpha. "How, why...?"

Yoongi shook his head, clueless.

"Hey, we should get back to the college, okay" Jungkook spoke, placing his hand on Yoongi's shoulder to urge him to walk along.

* * *

Namjoon fell backwards, his head hit the ground when his body came into contact with it. His whole body hurt but it did not stop himself from slightly believing that he deserved the beating he received. He did not fight back even when he heard Jimin beg for Lexi to stop he lay still taking it, he knew Yoongi was going to be pissed when he and Jungkook got back from running from the rogue alpha but then again, Yoongi did not know, Yoongi had no idea what he did and somehow, somehow Lexi did.

"Stop, please" Jimin begged as Lexi continued to attack Namjoon, he did not know what to do, he hated violence, so he never learnt how to deal with it, Jungkook always did these types of things, he hated being useless. Jimin silently vowed to himself that he would ask his boyfriend to teach him how to defend himself and how to fight, he had a feeling that this alpha was going after the unconscious girl which meant that he might be in danger and Jungkook might not be around to protect him all the time.

Jimin took a deep breath before lunged forward and grabbed Lexi before using all the strength he could muster pulled the girl off Namjoon. Blood was pouring from Namjoon nose, his lip was split, and he had a slowly forming black eye, Lexi had not been kind with her hits. He could feel the glare he received for his intervention but he did not pay any attention to her.

Lexi pulled herself away from Jimin then turned to face Namjoon.

* * *

The girl opened her eyes, fear spread through her body as she looked at her surroundings, she did not recognise anything. For a split second, she thought that the alpha had her and everything that had happened would happen to her but then she remembered those boys that she had run into in the forest before collapsing.

The girl was pulled out of her thoughts by shouting, she turned her head and instantly recognised two of the boys from earlier but this time there was a girl with them. The shorter boy was shouting at the girl who was attacking the taller boy. The shorter boy grabbed the girl and pulled her off the boy lying on the floor. The girl glared at the two boys before turning her attention to the boy she had beaten up.

"This is your fault" she said before adding "You have disturbed the balance between life and death".


	9. Chapter 9

Yoongi and Jungkook walked side by side in silence as they returned to the college, both boys were on guard just in case the rogue alpha attacked again but so far, they were safe.

"Where are the girls, Joon and Jimin?" Yoongi asked Jungkook.

"We took them to the boys' locker room to keep them out of sight of others after all we need answers from this girl" Jungkook said before striding ahead.

* * *

Yoongi pushed open the boys' locker to find the girl now awake curled up into herself. Jimin was attending to Namjoon's wounds... Yoongi's eyes snapped over to his best friend. Bruises littered his face.

"What happened?" Yoongi demanded.

"Lexi woke up and started to attack Namjoon, I had to pull her off him but the damage had already been done" Jimin explained.

"I will fight her, I don't care whether she is a female and I am not meant to harm them, I will bloody hurt her for hurting you" Yoongi threatened before turning around to storm out the locker room door to find Lexi.

"Yoongi, don't, I deserved it" Namjoon said grabbing his best friends arm.

"What do you mean, you deserved it, you did not deserve it" Yoongi argued.

"I did trust me, you have no idea to what I did that night" Namjoon replied.

"What, what do you mean?" Yoongi asked.

"You broke the balance between life and death that was what Lexi said" Jimin piped up.

"Joon, what does that mean?" Yoongi questioned.

"Yoongi, you were meant to die the night you were bitten" Namjoon answered.

"HEY!" Jungkook suddenly shouted, all the questions Yoongi wanted to ask were pushed to one side as he and Namjoon turned their heads to stare at Kook. He held the brown haired girl by the arm as she was trying to leave the room.

She looked at everyone timidly.

"You need to give us some answers" Jungkook deadpanned, he was not in the mood for politeness. She stared at him almost clueless.

"Kook" Jimin lingered as he spoke his name, it was his way of telling him to calm down and to not be so rude.

"It's alright. I'll talk" the girl spoke, she didn't have an accent but you could tell she wasn't from around here.

They all sat down on the benches. "What do you know about the alpha?" Jungkook asked

Her lips frowned at the mention of that name. She took a deep breath.

Before she could answer, Yoongi spoke "When we found you in the woods, you said that she found you... you know her?" he knew it was rude for intervening but the words were playing over in his mind. He couldn't figure this girl out.

"Wait, What's your name?" Jimin asked he felt bad for not asking beforehand.

"My name is Raven. And that's true, I do know her" she replied, "I was running away from her" her voice was quiet and she sounded like she could cry, but her face didn't hold any emotion.

"Why?" Yoongi asked, he could see she was reluctant to talk about it but he wanted answers.

"I was in her pack previously, I guess technically I still am but I'm the only one left"

"Someone attacked you?" Joon was too quick to ask

"No" Jimin answered for her, he'd worked it out "The alpha killed off the rest of the pack, that's why she was running away" he looked to Raven to make sure his assumption was correct and she nodded.

"It was out of nowhere. A normal day, then she just starts slaughtering Minho and then-" Raven paused like she couldn't finish. Yoongi placed a hand on her arm gently, he found it a little awkward but knew she needed comforting and that Jungkook who was on her other side wouldn't do that.

"Then.." Raven started to continue again, "My mum told me to run but I just stood there frozen as she murdered everyone else then she came for me, she attacked me, I was able to find enough strength to push her off before I started running, I had no idea where I was going, I just wanted to get as far away from her as I could".

"Do you think she'll try kill Yoongi too?" Jimin asked curious, motioning to the guy sat on Raven's left so she knew who he was on about.

"Why would she kill you?" Raven asked him, turning to face him

"She turned me" he answered shortly.

There was a short silence filling the room, it was one of pain and sadness.

"Raven" Jimin addressed her, "I'm sorry for your loss, I-"

"It's okay. You don't need to apologise for anything" She started moving to get up and leave.

"Hey" Jungkook called before she was out the door "We'll make sure she doesn't kill you too, okay"

Raven smiled weakly and nodded heading out the boys' locker room.


	10. Chapter 10

"Explain to me again why she beat you up?" Yoongi asked Namjoon

"Well, like I said I disrupted the balance of life and death" He said

"Yeah you said, but how, you didn't kill anyone right? please tell me you didn't" Yoongi prayed

"No. Like I told you because I saved you when you were meant to die, I disrupted the balance" Joon said

"How did you save me?"

"With some items I have at my house, since... I'm a druid or I was one" Joon confessed.

"What do you mean?" Yoongi questioned.

"It all started that night" Namjoon said then started his story.

 _Namjoon dropped to his knees when he came across Yoongi's bleeding body. The bite mark was oozing black blood and his complexion was pale, paler than he already was. Namjoon pressed his fingers on Yoongi's wrist trying to find his pulse, his heart was pounding against his rip cage. Yoongi's pulse was weak._

 _Namjoon grabbed the bag he brought with him then instantly reached for a potion which would save him._

 _"Namjoon if you do what you are planning to, then you will face the consequences" a voice said from behind him, Namjoon stood up and turned to face the figure. There stood the high-council druid. Namjoon's father._

 _"I know, but he is my best friend. I can't lose him" Namjoon replied._

 _"It is his time Namjoon, you must respect that" his father said._

 _"I know but sometimes you have to break the rules for someone you care about" Namjoon spoke before turning back around falling to his knees and poured the potion down Yoongi's throat._

 _"I did warn you. Kim Namjoon, you are hereby expelled from our druid community for breaking our sacred rules, I hope your friend was worth it" the high-council druid said before turning around and leaving Namjoon behind._

 _A groan escaped Yoongi's mouth as he reached up to rub his eyes. Namjoon stood quickly then darted towards the closest trees for cover._

Yoongi stared in shock at his best friend when he came to the end of his story, Namjoon had risked everything to save him. Lexi's words echoed in his mind.

 _"Blood. Only blood. The howl in the night's sky will turn you. And kill you" Lexi said, hands grabbing hold of Yoongi's wrists, she stared at him in a trance-like state before snapping out of it and walking away. Like nothing had ever happened._

 _"Lexi" Yoongi muttered, the girl looked up at him, her eyes widened a fraction before returning to the normal blank expression everyone saw her wearing._

 _"How did you know what was going to happen last night and why did you not prevent it?" Yoongi demanded his hands grabbed a hold of her wrists. Lexi stood up before moving closer to Yoongi making it easier for her to whisper in his ear._

 _"The better question is, how are you still alive?" Lexi whispered pulling her wrists from his grasp before grabbing her books and walking out of the library leaving a frozen Yoongi behind._

 _~The Next Day~_

Jungkook sat perched on the table, his feet resting on the benches where the others sat, "Okay. Does anyone have any ideas for a plan? We need to make it foolproof so nothing goes wrong, this alpha murdered her pack meaning she must be incredibly strong and I don't want anyone getting hurt"

"She probably knows the woods way better than us by now, she could come from anywhere" Jimin stated

"We can't have her anywhere near the college, it's too dangerous. The woods is our best bet for keeping everyone else safe. We'll just have to be super alert" Jungkook spoke, he couldn't let any more civilians close to this murderer.

"I have an idea" Joon pitched in, "Well... sort of"

"Go on" Yoongi prompted Namjoon when he still hadn't said anything

"Okay. Well, there's a few old ruins and walls deep inside the forest. If we could trap the alpha there and capture her, not only is it a more identifiable place for us to find then by some random trees but we could all be waiting in a set place ready" Joon explained

"Okay. But how do we get her there?" Jungkook questioned, trying to find every flaw in Namjoon's plan.

"That's where, I, uh, I'm not sure if you'll agree" Joon stuttered out

"I am not being bait" Yoongi scowled at Joon

"No, not you. Raven" Namjoon finished

"No. We need to protect her, not put her in harm's way" Jimin quickly countered

"I know" Namjoon replied "That's why I was hesitant to say"

"Yeah and we'd need to get her to agree in the first place" Yoongi pointed out

"Okay, yes it's not a great plan. But do you guys have any other ideas?" Joon defended himself

"Namjoon's right" Kook stepped in, "It's our only plan and we don't have much time before the alpha becomes an even bigger threat"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Right after college, Joon you're gonna show me these ruins and we'll pick the best one. Chim, go see that dealer whose in town and get a weapon for Namjoon, I don't want him defenceless and Yoongi you follow Raven and get her to agree to our plan. Okay?" Jungkook concluded

"Okay"

"Sure"

"Why do I have to convince her into helping?" Yoongi groaned

"You don't know the dealer and you don't know where the ruins are" Joon stated, patting Yoongi's back as he stood up

"Fine" Yoongi sighed reluctantly.

* * *

After sitting in the Headmaster's office for the whole morning, making up lies about a guardian and residence and then going to her first lessons ever, Raven was exhausted.

Raven headed to the library which was open past college hours. Yoongi spotted her fairly tall figure walking up the stairs.

Okay. Now is my chance to talk to her. Yoongi watched her from the other side of the library, getting out some homework so he looked preoccupied. This wasn't great, he couldn't exactly go up to her and ask her as he'd be too loud and get kicked out, not what he wanted. What was she even doing here if it is her first day, I mean she probably has a lot to catch up on but, why not go home.

Oh. It made sense now, thinking back to her story.

Yoongi distracted himself with these thoughts to pass the time, he couldn't be bothered to do his homework. He did try, but he just stared at the words, thoughtless.

Finally, the library was closing. Yoongi got up from his seat like the few others that were there. Raven was behind him so he waited outside the doors trying to look like he was busy texting.

Raven made her way to her locker from the library, depositing her new books and supplies. Yoongi watched her as she headed towards the girls changing rooms. What.

Opening the heavy door he followed her in closing the door quietly. She was crouched in front of the lost property box searching through the clothes. Taking a few old, dirty clothes from the basket she headed through another door to where they washed the gym kit. Yoongi just stood not knowing what to think or say. Conflicted on whether he should leave and wait outside he was stopped at the door opened and Raven appeared.

"Yoongi?" She asked as he stared at the door she came through "What are you doing... in the girls changing room?"

"Uh, I... I was looking for you actually" He replied awkwardly, "Guess I should probably get out of here" he scratched his neck, leaving the room followed by Raven.

"Do you mind if we walk and talk?" Raven asked

"Not at all" Yoongi said

"So, we have a plan to catch the alpha" Yoongi started

Raven nodded and stopped as they came to one of the vending machines. Yoongi lost his train of thought as he watched Raven bang on the machine several times before some of the contents were released. Picking the food up in her arms she looked to Yoongi "You were saying?"

"Oh... yeah..." Yoongi followed Raven as she headed towards the library again "We have everything sorted except a way to lure her into our trap and we want you to be the bait...?"

"You want me to lure the murderous bitch who slaughtered my pack and is trying to kill me into your trap?" Raven asked

"Yeah" Yoongi sighed, she was never going to agree.

"Okay" Raven answered

"Are you sure?" Yoongi said taken aback by her reply

"Yeah, the only way I'll survive is if she's gone, and if she doesn't kill me then she'll kill me here" Raven stated as she sat down on one of the beanbags in the reading area. Yoongi sat next to her and watched as she planted the food beside her.

"Thank-you Raven seriously, I know its a lot to ask" Yoongi spoke sincerely.

"Its fine. You can stop following me now, and go home since you've got your answer"

"You're stopping here, right?" Yoongi motioned to the library

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry-" Yoongi started only to be cut off

"Don't apologise, its not your fault"

"I could get you some new clothes, proper food?" Yoongi suggested while looking at the junk food from the machine.

Raven faced Yoongi, considering the offer for a moment "No"

"You could stay at my house? My parents are on business trips constantly" Yoongi proposed, he felt like he needed to do something for her, especially since she had agreed to the plan.

"I can't. I barely know you" Raven dismissed

"I know. I just feel bad leaving you here, with everything that's happened-"

"Go home" Raven cut in with a serious look plastered on her face. "Please"

Yoongi nodded, standing up he swung his bag on his back "I'll see you tomorrow"

~ _The Next Day~_

"You are planning to take down the rogue werewolf, do you really think you are prepared, you have felt what the rogue werewolf can do, she might take control of you again" a familiar female voice said behind him. Yoongi turned around to face Lexi.

"What do you mean?" Yoongi asked.

"The rogue werewolf has shown her capabilities to take control of you, the CCTV cameras captured the whole event apparently three werewolves and a druid were not smart enough to figure out that the whole incident was captured but none the less you still peruse her, the rogue werewolf will come and one will die tonight" Lexi explained.

"Who are you and how do you know all of this?" Yoongi questioned.

"You will find out very soon, with this death the balance will not be restored no matter what you or Kim Namjoon may think, only the ultimate sacrifice will do" with that Lexi pushed herself off from the wall she was lent against and walked towards the woods.

"Okay, are you ready?" Jimin asked Raven, they were stood on the outskirts of the forest.

"Yeah, so I'll give you like 10 minutes to get to the ruins then I'll howl" Raven confirmed their plan.

"Yep. Good luck" Jimin smiled to Raven before he ran off into the woods.

* * *

After locating the ruin they had chosen, Jimin arrived too, the others in place, Yoongi and Jungkook took two corners, Jimin placed himself up ahead and Namjoon was at the back with his bag full of supplies and the weapon Jimin had picked up. They recapped their plan until they heard a piercing howl from Raven from the otherwise of the forest.

Raven waited in her spot, cautiously looking around to see if her howl had summoned the alpha. Sure enough, she spotted the alpha coming towards her. Using all her strength she ran as fast as her legs would take her towards the ruins.

"There" Jimin called to the others to let them know he had seen Raven approaching. Raven ran round the single standing stone walls leading the alpha into the middle. Jungkook immediately pounced onto the alpha as soon as she came into view. Raven halted her sprint catching her breathe as Jimin and Yoongi approached the alpha that was wrestling with Jungkook.

The strong alpha fought off the three werewolves, sending them flying back into the walls. It occurred to Namjoon that the alpha was here to kill Raven as that became her target again.

Namjoon ran over to his bag, the vials clanked together as he pulled them out trying to look for the right one. Yellow wolfbane's bullet, the most powerful of them. He turned in the direction of the werewolf, it strode towards Raven. He had hardly any time left.

Namjoon inserted the bullet into the chamber then fired. The rogue werewolf left out an ear piercing howl, with the little strength she had left, she turned to Namjoon, baring her fangs, she ran at Namjoon. The druid boy stumbled backwards trying to get far away, the werewolf was in front of him. He watched as the werewolf raised one of its large claws then suddenly brought it down to kill Namjoon.

He closed his eyes waiting for the impact. Everything happened so quickly. Another ear-piercing scream erupted through the air. Namjoon opened his eyes to watch as the rogue werewolf was thrown backwards, her body hit the ground barely missing Yoongi. Lexi stood beside him.

"You cannot defeat me with your bullets and your scream" the rogue werewolf chokes out.

"That bullet was filled with yellow wolfbane, it will kill you" Lexi said emotionless as she stepped towards the werewolf.

"I will not die, banshee".

"But you will, one must die tonight and that one is you" Lexi muttered before pulling a knife from her boot and slashing the werewolves throat. The monster was dead.

"Thank you for saving me" Namjoon said as he approached Lexi.

"Don't thank me, this is just the beginning" Lexi said turning to face Namjoon.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, Lexi is a banshee?" Yoongi asked looking over at Namjoon, Jungkook and Jimin for confirmation.

"Yes, it would explain why she knew about the balance between life and death, how she knew you were meant to die and that the rogue alpha was going to die yesterday, I guess the only reason she turned up was to ensure that the rogue alpha did die and what happened with you didn't happen again" Namjoon explained.

"You never did properly explain what banshees are?" Yoongi asked.

"The wailing woman, banshees are able to sense death, they are sometimes described as a harbingers of death or an omen of death due to their scream, the scream is used as a warning when someone is about to die, in legends it is said that there are a banshee for each house so they will be able to warn the family when a close relative is about to die. Banshees have hidden knowledge about things that not even druids know about, some people say that a banshee inherits the memories from other banshees or that the banshees has a personal observer who gives them information which they then pass down banshees to banshees" Namjoon answered.

"Okay, what about their abilities and are there just female banshees because you said the wailing woman or are there male banshees as well?" Yoongi questioned.

"The ability of the banshee really depends on the person, some banshees can hear voices in their head which can lead them to crime scenes or to write or draw messages from the voices this normally happens subconsciously, they obviously have the banshee scream and they get early indications that someone is going to die" Jungkook said.

"Normally banshees are females hence the name the wailing woman but there has been records showing that men have become banshees as well but it just much rarer, the chances that you will encounter male banshees in your lifetime is 1 in a billion" Jimin added.

"Ah, I just hope this is all over now and I can learn how to control these stupid abilities the rogue alpha gave me" Yoongi said as they headed into the school grounds. Everything was a mess. The university was crawling with police officers who were speaking with the lecturers and the principal, the school itself has windows damaged and scorch marks covered the ground.

"For fucks sake" Yoongi cried out at the scene in front of him. His eyes were instantly drawn to a familiar girl who was looking over the scorch marks in wonder, it was Lexi. Yoongi shared a look with the others before he stormed over to the girl.

"What the hell has happened?" Yoongi demanded, Lexi's face was emotionless like normal as she turned to face Yoongi, Namjoon, Jungkook and Jimin.

"If your eyes have officially stopped working, it is obvious what has happened, something has attacked the school leaving strange scorch marks in its wake" Lexi answered glaring at the recently bitten wolf.

"Something, why not someone?" Jimin asked looking at the fellow supernatural creature.

"The marks are different to ones make by arsonist, these are wild, you can easily tell that they are by a supernatural creature and obviously it is not a creature who is able to control their powers, so whatever came here obviously lost control and this happened" Lexi explained.

"That still leaves us with loads of supernatural creatures who can control fire, you have hellhounds, phoenix, cherufe, ifrit, lampad, salamander and dragons" Namjoon stated.

"Wait dragons" Yoongi shouted looking over at Namjoon.

"Yeah dragons exist you just do not really find them in Seoul or South Korea for that matter" Namjoon replied.

"You are only mentioning the creatures which are related to fire, these scorch marks could also be caused by electricity or lightning which means we could be looking for a Chinese dragon, cyclops, raijū, thunderbird or Valkyrie" Lexi said.

"Wouldn't it be easier for us to take a look in the school to see whether there is any more damage, the school would not have called the police in if there were only a couple scorch marks on the ground outside" Jungkook suggested.

"That would probably be for the best as we have no idea what this supernatural creature could be by just looking at marks on the floor" Namjoon said.

"How are you gonna be able to determine what the supernatural creature it would be if there are a couple scorch marks and you two can't figure out whether they are caused by fire or lightning" Yoongi stated.

"Try me bitch" Lexi muttered as she walked away from the police to one of the doors connected to a classroom on the main corridor. Namjoon pushed Lexi out the way as he knelt down and pulled lock picking tools from his bag and turned his attention to the lock.

"You carry around lock picking tools" Yoongi muttered looking down at Namjoon.

"Well not all of us are gifted with the use of claws" Namjoon replied as he opened the door and everyone went inside, the inside of the university was much worse, the walls, doors and windows were burnt black.

"That supernatural creature did this" Jimin muttered as he looked at the walls in shock.

"Yeah" Lexi replied as she and Namjoon instantly started examining the burnt walls. The sound of footsteps echoed through the corridors, Lexi instantly pulled a knife from her boot, Namjoon grabbed a bottle of mountain ash which he had in his bag whilst Jimin and Jungkook bared their claws. The group were prepared to attack, when the figure came around the corner – it was Raven.

"Raven what are you doing here?" Yoongi questioned.

"None of you're business, what are you doing here?" Raven asked.

"What do you think? Trying to figure out what happened here" Jimin replied.

"No, you three now four are just standing there looking pretty whilst the druid boy and I are trying to figure out what happened here" Lexi sassed.

"Sorry that I am still new to all this" Yoongi muttered glaring at Lexi.

"No, it is alright princess we wouldn't want you to use that brain of yours it might hurt you, you just stand there and look pretty as it is the only capability that you can actually accomplish without fucking up" Lexi snapped turning to face what she was doing. Yoongi's face fell at her words as he stared back at Jimin, Jungkook and Raven.

"Lexi, I think I figured out what supernatural creature did this" Namjoon suddenly said, the pair looked at each other before they said simultaneously.

"Kitsune".


	12. Chapter 12

"What is a kitsune? I have never heard of one" Jungkook asked confused, he looked over at the two supernatural experts.

"A kitsune, it a Japanese creature or the Japanese created it, the world kitsune means a mythical fox. Kitsunes are intelligent creatures with magical abilities which different depending on what they are linked with, there are two types of kitsunes some are depicted as tricksters due to their abilities or they can be seen as guardians or friends, it kind of depends on the context of the situation the kitsune are in. With age a kitsune develops more tails which represent how wise they are and powerful, most kitunes have been seen with up to nine tails but there have been rare cases when they have had more, the different types of kitsunes are tengoku which means celestial, kukan which means void or dark, kaze which is wind, seishin which means spirit, kasai which means fire, chikyu which is earth, kawa which is river, umi is ocean, yama is mountain, mori is forest, sanda is thunder, jikan is time and ongaku is music or sound, by the looks of this we could be dealing with a fire or a thunder kitsune" Namjoon explained.

"Lets hope we do not run into this kitsune, it doesn't should like we should be getting on the wrong side of them so it would probably be best if we did not interact with them at all" Jimin suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea" Raven replied.

"You might wish for that but it does not mean you will get that, this kitsune is out of control with their powers it is more likely with you all being supernatural creatures that the kitsune will be drawn to you and you to them, listen, this kitsune I guess is about our age meaning they will only be coming into their powers, normally a kitsune does not learn about who it is until they come of age, the best would be able to locate this kitsune before they can do any real damage as a vulnerable kitsune is a dangerous one" Lexi stated.

"How about we head back to Yoongi's or Namjoon's house and come up with a plan to find this kitsune then we can help them with controlling their powers to stop them causing anymore damage, this will also allow us to do more research on them" Jungkook said.

"That sounds like a good idea, you are welcome to mine, my parents would be a work til late and since I am the resident druid I do have a lot more information about kitsunes" Namjoon spoke.

"I have been to your house many times, I have never seen any strange supernatural books when I was there" Yoongi said looking over to his friend for an explanation.

"Obviously he removed all the books before you arrived to ensure that you would never discover them" Lexi muttered irritated before adding "we better leave, there is still a risk of the kitsune being here plus the last thing we need is teachers or the police discovering that we were sneaking around the uni without permission which might lead us to getting the blame".

* * *

The group left the university the same way they came in, the police were still patrolling the area and asking the principal questions.

"How about we order some pizza by the time we get to Namjoon's and start researching the information about kitsunes it would be around lunch unless you want to order something else, I am not sure what food you like" Jimin suggested.

"Pizza sounds great, then we can research kitsunes, is there anything that we should look for specifically as you and Namjoon seem to be the kitsune experts" Jungkook asked.

"There is probably not much more information you can research which the druid boy did not already tell you however you might want to focus you attention on their abilities, how they are used and how they are controlled, it seems that this kitsune might not be receiving any support from their family which normally a kitsune would receive which would prevent them from losing control and going berserk like they did in there, I guess unless they were put through the foster system when they were younger they do not have any family" Lexi said.

"What do you think Joon?" Yoongi asked but received no reply, Yoongi looked to the side of him where Namjoon normally was but his long-term best friend did not occupy the space. Yoongi turned around to face the school, there stood Namjoon, frozen to the spot staring in a random direction. Yoongi shared a confused look with the others before walking back over to the teen.

"Namjoon" Yoongi said but Namjoon did not snap out of his unresponsive hypnotic state.

"What is he looking at?" Jimin questioned as he attempted to follow the older boys gaze.

"A boy" Lexi spoke from behind them.

"What boy?" Yoongi questioned looking around the school grounds looking for the boy who had caught Namjoon's attention, his eyes instantly was drawn to a handsome man, he had a caramel complexion and dark brown hair, the boy seemed to be talking to the principal, occasionally his eyes would trial over to Namjoon before blushing then turning to face the principal once more.

Yoongi rolled his eyes at his best friend's behaviour before grabbing Namjoon's arm and gently pulled him in the direction of the exit. Namjoon's eyes were still trained on the handsome man, which meant he was not looking where he was going; he tripped over thin air and landed face first on the ground.

"Are you alright?" an unfamiliar voice said Namjoon looked up from the floor to see the handsome man standing beside him; a worry look was present on his face.

"Have I gone to heaven?" Namjoon asked as he looked up at the handsome man, his heart was pounding in his chest.

"No but you will be" Lexi said raising a book in her left hand; her face was void of any emotion. The handsome man looked at the pair then laughed; Namjoon swore he died right there.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm Seokjin" the man said, his eyes were trained on Namjoon.

"I'm Namjoon, this is Yoongi, Jungkook, Jimin, Raven and Lexi" Namjoon introduced everyone though his eyes never left the handsome man in front of him.

"Fuck already the sexual tension is killing me" Namjoon heard Lexi muttered underneath her breath, there was a couple of snickers coming from Yoongi and Jungkook as Namjoon blushed slightly.

"It's nice to meet you all, I hope we can all become friends when the school is re-opened, today was meant to be my first day but with it being closed due to this attack, I am not really sure what has happened to be honest" Seokjin said gently.

"Something has attacked the school, I doubt it is anything you should be worrying about. We would love to become friends with you" Namjoon answered smiling at the other boy, the 'hopefully something more' was left unsaid but the others could tell that it was implied.

The others watched as the two boys stared at each other, eyes completely locked. They stood slightly awkwardly not wanting to come between whatever this was until Yoongi spoke up.

"Well... uh, we need to get going now... to uh" Yoongi stammered, Namjoon looked back at him with wide eyes signalling that he wasn't finished talking to Seokjin but Yoongi could tell by the looks on the others faces that they wanted to leave.

"Uh..." Yoongi continued to rack his thoughts while Namjoon stared at him, pleading with his eyes. "Uh... we need to go to Joon's, to bury his hamster..."

The others' heads turned to Yoongi abruptly at this.

"Yep" Yoongi finished.

"I don't have a ha-" Namjoon was cut off as Yoongi dragged him by his arm around the corner of the building.

"I think I am in love" Namjoon muttered looking back to face Seokjin who was staring at them in surprise.

"We couldn't tell by the fact you were basically undressing him with your eyes" Lexi stated as she walked off.

"Hey Lexi, where are you going?" Jimin asked.

"Just because I explained some shit about the kitsune does not mean that I am suddenly apart of this strange pack of yours" Lexi answered before disappearing into the trees.

"Right, are we going to yours or what Namjoon?" Jungkook asked impatiently as Yoongi was still trying to snap Namjoon out of his love trance.

"Yeah sure, you've got your car right Yoongi?" Namjoon replied his eyes were still focused on Seokjin who now had his back to them.

"Yeah, its in the parking lot" Yoongi muttered dragging Namjoon in the direction of his car wanting to get as far away from Seokjin so they would be able to get the hard-working and intelligent Namjoon back who had more idea about supernatural creatures than the others did.

* * *

Yoongi climbed into the driver's seat whilst the others climbed into the passengers or the back seats.

"How many books do you have about Supernatural creatures Namjoon?" Jimin asked curiously, wondering how much reading they have all end up doing.

"Uh, you'll have to see" Namjoon just laughed, he couldn't wait to see Yoongi's confused face when he revealed all the things he had previously kept hidden.

"Shall I order the pizza now, so it'll arrive soon after we get there?" he asked the others, they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah" Yoongi agreed as he started driving. Namjoon got out his phone, ordering 3 pizzas as he wasn't sure how hungry everyone was.

* * *

When they arrived at Namjoon's, they all stared in awe at the sight of the house, it is set over three floors with an excess of 12,000 sq ft. The grand entrance hall leads to the first reception room, dining area and fully fitted luxury kitchen with French doors giving direct access to the most stunning, flat, landscaped and meticulously maintained private south facing the rear garden. The lower ground floor has outstanding entertaining space with a state-of-the-art gymnasium, games room, wine cellar, large entertainment room and kitchenette. There is a lift which runs through all floors of the home as well access to an integral garage which includes a car lift.

"Wow" everyone bar Namjoon and Yoongi muttered as they followed Joon inside, Yoongi could tell Raven was out of her comfort zone so he sent her a reassuring smile which she returned. Leading everyone into the living room, Namjoon informed them he would be back as he exited the room to collect a key before returning.

Everyone watched with curiosity as Namjoon walked towards the large bookcase on the other side of the large living room, he then slid the bookcase to the side which revealed a large wooden door that Namjoon opened with the key.

"So that's why I've never seen any of this stuff" Yoongi commented, his jaw hung open at the sight of a secret room.

"Well we do have items and things around the house as well but I moved those when you come over, my dad is very secretive about these things" Namjoon explained.

"Wow" Jimin's eyes lighted up in excitement as he scanned the room: Angel and Demon tablets, rings of the horsemen, book of shadows and spells, the spear of destiny, the cursed hope diamond, book of Thoth and countless other items Jimin couldn't name.

"Your father has some very valuable items" Jungkook stated to Namjoon, studying a demon-killing knife.

"You have a Scythe!" Yoongi exclaimed looking at the object in awe.

"Yes, we have many precious things" Namjoon laughed at everyone's amazement, he'd never gotten to show the room to anyone before so he was buzzing with anticipation.

"What's this?" Jimin asked pointing at a couple of viles on one of the old oak tables.

"That's mermaid tears" he pointed to the green liquid, "Ectoplasm" the brown liquid, "and Hydra's blood - which is poisonous so they please don't touch any of these"

"Are those dragon scales?" Jungkook asked, getting a nod from Namjoon just as the doorbell sounded.

"I'll get the pizza" Namjoon excused himself.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you" Raven said, clutching Yoongi's wrist to stop him, "It's wolfsbane"

"What's that?" Yoongi asked still clueless

"Poisonous for us" Jungkook answered, prompting Yoongi to move away from it completely as Namjoon re-entered the room.

"I've set the pizzas down in the living room, we'll eat in there and I'll grab some books from here that will tell us some more about Kitsune's" he said walking over to a large bookcase filled with old books and started grabbing a few.

"Namjoon, how much do you want for the pizza?" Jungkook asked.

"Uh, £5 each?" he suggested, he'd ordered sides as well and bottles of coca cola so the meal came to around £25. Jungkook handed over the money for his and Jimin's part, he refused to let his omega pay for himself, Jungkook was going to spoil Jimin not matter what even if the older boy did not like it. Yoongi got his wallet from his pocket.

"I-I don't have any money" Raven said nervously, she tilted her head down feeling that she was letting them down.

Namjoon looked up from placing the plates down, about to tell Raven that it was fine when Yoongi handed him a £10 note, "You don't owe me back" he said to her, taking a slice of pizza. She smiled at him, "Thanks".

Everyone tucked into the food, there was no conversation topic but the atmosphere was calm and peaceful one as everyone ate. When the food was finished, Yoongi collected the rubbish to throw away when Namjoon began flicking through some books, passing them out to each person.

"Okay, going on what I know about kitsunes so far, I'd say the one we're looking for is a thunder or fire kitsune, based on the scorch marks but we can't rule out any others either. So anything you can find about that is definitely important" Namjoon stated. The room soon became quiet as everyone was reading.

* * *

The group was immersed in their research that no one noticed the figure standing at the window with a crooked smirk on their face, in their left hand was a knife which was covered in fresh blood.

"I will come for you soon Kim Namjoon" the figure muttered before disappearing without a trace.


	14. Chapter 14

"Please, please, I will do anything you ask of me, just please let me go" the 18-year-old girl begged as she crawled backwards. A tall figure dressed all in black clutching a blood-stained knife in his left hand smirked at the pathetic begging of the female. This was his duty and nothing will stop him from completing it.

"Your pathetic whining will not save you, but do not worry your pain will not last long, I will make this quick" the figure said as he reached forward and grabbed a handful of the girl's auburn hair.

"Please there must be something you want, something you desire, I will do anything just please let me go, please, I don't want to die" the girl begged, tears streamed down her face, staining her cheeks and ruining what makeup she was wearing.

"The balance has been distorted due to a druid's love for his friend, if you wish to blame someone for your death then hold Kim Namjoon accountable but do not worry my dear, his death will come shortly" the figure spoke before lunging forward and slashing the girl's throat wide open.

* * *

The pack made their way into their form room for morning registration, taking seats next to each other that were near the back. Their form tutor, Miss Blake settled everyone down which was unusual as she normally browsed the web while everyone chatted to their hearts content, yet this morning was different.

"We have two new students joining our form" she said gesturing to two males, one being familiar to the pack. Miss Blake motioned for them to introduce themselves.

"Hi! I'm Jung Hoseok but you can call me Hobi!" he said with excitement and then bound over to an empty seat.

"Hi, I'm uh, Kim Seokjin but call me Jin" the taller, familiar guy said, his eyes were trained on Namjoon.

Kook and Jimin turned to Yoongi, "We still need to gather more evidence on the Kitsune or we'll never figure out who it is until something bad happens" Jimin confessed.

Kook bit his lip, "We need another plan" he looked over to Namjoon who was talking to Jin and blushing, "Lover boy is too busy to help".

"What about Lexi?" Jimin suggested but they all agreed no when they looked over to see her with earphones in and glaring at them like she somehow knew they wanted to ask her.

They sat completely lost for ideas. "Is there anything else we can do apart from reading books?" Yoongi asked.

"I dunno" Jungkook admitted.

"We could talk to R-" Jimin was cut off as everyone turned round at a loud thud to see Joon on the floor. A chair leg snapped. The room erupted in laughter and Jin helped Namjoon up, and he looked for another chair. Yoongi watched as Namjoon and Jin continued to talk, he felt slightly uncomfortable that his best friend was getting on so well with someone else.

Suddenly a thought crept into Yoongi's head. He leant over and whispered to Kookie "What if the new boy is the Kitsune". Jungkook's eyes lit up.

"Of course, do you think that he is distracting Namjoon as he has deemed him as the cleverest out of all of us" Jungkook replied.

"It would make sense but whatever is going on here, I think Lexi must know about it. Look at her, she looks really uncomfortable" Yoongi said his eyes trained on Lexi who was currently looking around the room, her eyes widen with fear and her body language screamed terror. Something was going on.

A high-pitch ear piercing scream made the werewolves flinch and instantly cover their ears. Yoongi watched as Lexi started moving in the wrong direction in a trance like state, similar to the one where she had informed Yoongi that he was going to die the night he was bitten. Namjoon, Jimin, Yoongi and Jungkook all shared a confused look then followed the banshee.

Jimin nearly ran into her when Lexi suddenly stopped, in front of her was a body. An 18-year-old girl with auburn hair and her throat slashed open. Jin stood in front of the body his eyes widen with fear, Namjoon walked over to the other boy and wrapped his arms around Jin's waist before pulling him away from the body. Jin instantly clung to Namjoon's body, his head buried in Namjoon's neck. Namjoon whispered kind words of reassurement as he pulled the older boy further away from the body.

Jimin wrapped an arm around Lexi's shoulders, her eyes were trained on the body in front of her.

"Come on, lets go" Jimin muttered as he gently pulled Lexi away.

"It has started" Lexi muttered her eyes trained on the ground, she was cold and pale. Jimin felt his stomach churn, whatever Lexi was talking about, it could not be good.


	15. Chapter 15

Jin gently pulled away from Namjoon enough so he was able to look up at the younger boy, Jin could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he lent up and pressed a short but sweet kiss against Namjoon's cheek.

"Thank you for comforting me even though you were probably just as scared as me" Jin said. Namjoon looked down at Jin before giving him one of the biggest smiles which showed off his dimples, the younger boy lent forward closing the gap between him and Jin, his eyes trained on Jin's perfect plum lips.

"We better get to class" Jin said pulling himself fully from Namjoon's arms but instantly took the younger boy's hand in his and gently pulled the tall boy towards their classroom, leaving the others behind.

"I am giving up with all this supernatural business, I have no hope anymore first the rogue alpha and now this" Yoongi said to Jungkook, Jimin and Lexi as they walked away from the dead body before the others could say anything in return a figure jumped out in front of them - it was the other new boy.

"I am your hope" the boy said with a large smile present on his face.

"Umm... who are you again?" Yoongi asked looking up at the other boy.

"I am Jung Hoseok but you can call me Hobi, I am new here and I would love to be able to hang out with you, I believe everyone should be friends. I know that you do not know me however I believe that we should all give each other a chance" Hoseok said before grabbing Yoongi's arms in his and pulled him in the direction of their next class.

"What just happened?" Jungkook asked staring at the empty space which Hoseok and Yoongi had just occupied.

"I am not sure" Jimin muttered looking equally confused.

* * *

At lunch Yoongi, Namjoon, Jungkook and Jimin met at a table outside as the sun was shining brightly. "I still can't get my head round with what happened earlier" Jimin remembered the way Lexi looked, he'd seen dead bodies before so that didn't bother him in the slightest, what did was her.

"Jin was so scared" Namjoon commented, thinking about the way Jin clung to him brought a red hue to his cheeks. Kook and Chim shared a glance while Yoongi was looking off in the distance distracted.

"Poor Jin, on his first day as well, and I can't believe that girl is dead, she's in my maths class" Namjoon rambled on clearly still in shock from the event himself.

"I'm concerned about Lexi" Jimin voiced again as Namjoon had changed the topic to Jin. "Has anybody else just got a feeling of dread, like something really bad is going to happen?" Jimin continued, his face turning into a frown at his words.

Jungkook held Jimin's hand and squeezed it gently, he wanted to make a comment about the fact that they shouldn't have stayed here but he knew now wasn't the time and that they couldn't leave now anyway. "I feel it too, don't worry" Kookie said, turning towards Jimin as if it was just for him to hear.

Yoongi was still sat in silence, seemingly lost in thought. Kook decided he wanted to bring up their suspicions to Joon and see his reaction. "It's quite odd how Jin found the body, don't you think, especially as he doesn't even know his way around the college". Everyone's eyes turned to Jungkook. "It is" Jimin agreed, he couldn't help but suspect Jin.

"It is odd, but the whole thing is odd of there being a murder. Jin just happened to walk out then and he was so scared" Namjoon defended immediately creating a lot of uneasy tension between the group that was starting to become unbearable.

"Have any of you seen Raven?" Yoongi asked changing the subject.

All three of them said no in response. Yoongi bit his lip in concern, he'd usually have seen her by now.

"Do you think she has anything to do with it?" Chim asked innocently, he wanted them to put his worries of her being involved at bay.

"No. She's not in our form, she doesn't even know anything about the murder as the college is keeping it under wraps" Kook stated, again squeezing Jimin's hand.

"Still doesn't make her innocent, if she's the murderer she knows about it and she has the capability to slit someone's throat" Joon accused, "and added by the fact nobody has seen her today"

Yoongi suddenly regretted bringing up Raven into the conversation yet a tiny part of him couldn't help but wonder if she was linked to this, there was something about her that he just couldn't figure out.

"Do you think her whole story is even true?"

"Hey! There's Lexi!" Jimin pointed, "C'mon this is our opportunity to ask her". Everyone got up following Jimin's lead.

"Lexi!"

Her head turned at the sound of Jimin's voice. 'Oh no' she thought to herself as she stood still waiting for them to come to her, a scowl present on her face.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What do you know about the body?" Jimin demanded, he sounded too cute to be demanding information so Lexi just laughed.

"Seriously what's going on?" Jungkook questioned

"I told you before. It's started" She said simply before starting to walk off.

"Wait! that can't just be it!"

"Look, you disrupted the balance" she said pointing at Namjoon, "And now it's trying to even it out. These are the consequences of you saving Yoongi" She snapped.

"Wait there must be a way to stop it" Namjoon shouted after her, Lexi turned around a dark and pained look flickered through her eyes.

"The Ultimate Sacrifice" Lexi replied before walking away, leaving the four boys stood there in silence.


	16. Chapter 16

"Lexi, please explain what you mean about this curse which has been put on Namjoon, what is the ultimate sacrifice?" Jimin asked as he ran after the banshee with Jungkook following not far behind him.

"It is not hard to use your imagination, the ultimate sacrifice is what it is, you would not know what is meant by it, if it does not concern you, plus it is not a curse which has been put on that druid but everything which is happened is because of him and only he can end it" Lexi answered.

"Then why do you look like... I don't know how to describe it but you look like you are taking all of this on your shoulders like this is your fault not Namjoon's, yet you have been very vocal that it is Namjoon's fault. What is going on? There is something which you know but won't tell the rest of us. You can talk to me, I... I have experienced something and have been forced to do things which I was not willing to do" Jimin said pain flickered through his eyes as he remembered his past.

"What happened if you do not mind me asking?" Lexi asked.

"It was how I met Jungkook, I was in a horrible pack, they were controlling and murderers, you had to do what they said and if you did not you were killed. My parents were the weaklings of the pack, the ones who were forced to eat last or not at all if there weren't any scraps left over. Our Alpha had this rule the first born of the family must..." Jimin trailed off.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to speak about it" Lexi muttered as Jungkook wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"No, I can't let it control me" Jimin replied before adding "The Alpha had this rule where all first borns belonged to him until they prove themselves worthy of either the Alpha's attention or other members of the pack. The alpha has an infatuation with me and when I came of age to prove myself he forced me to kill his mate, I had no choice in the matter".

"How did you cope?" Lexi asked.

"Cope with what?" Jimin questioned.

"The knowledge that you were going to be taken by the alpha and forced to kill someone, how did you cope with that knowledge" Lexi explained.

"I didn't, I was scared every single day, scared that he would come for me earlier, I hated every single birthday that passed because I was getting closer to the age I would be taken" Jimin answered

"How did you meet Jungkook then, you mention earlier that this was how you met him?" Lexi asked.

"He saved me, after I was forced to kill the alpha's mate he claimed that I was his new mate then dragged me away I tried to fight him, but he was too strong. Later that day he tried to force himself on me, but I was able to push him away and started to run, I didn't stop running until I had come onto enemy territory, but I didn't care, I just wanted to be far away from my pack. Jungkook discovered me curled up on the ground crying and he helped me. I explained everything that had happened, and his pack took me in and looked after me. I thought that I was safe but unfortunately my old pack came after me. Jungkook and the rest of the pack protected me but my old pack was too strong and they killed everyone. Jungkook lost it, he went berserk at the thought of losing me and he killed everyone leaving the alpha for last" Jimin explained.

"This is how Jungkook became an alpha" Lexi said receiving a nod from the alpha himself.

"You are a strong individual to overcome all of this in such a short span of time" Lexi stated.

"It was because I had Jungkook, Lexi if there is anything you wish to talk about, something you are hiding from the rest of us then I will listen to you, I promise" Jimin said.

"Thanks..." Lexi started but was interrupted with the sound of something heavy falling.

"Did you hear that?" Jungkook asked walking towards the source of the noise. Lexi looked upwards her eyes went wide as she realised what was happening.

"Get out the way" Lexi shouted running over to Jungkook and Jimin pushing them out the way just as the ceiling and floor caved.

* * *

Jungkook slowly opened his eyes, his head hurt slightly. His eyes instantly started searching for Jimin, the older boy was lying not far from him, Lexi was no where to be seen.

"Jimin wake up, baby please open your eyes" Jungkook begged as he pushed the rubble which had fallen on top of him off his body and crawled over to his unconscious boyfriend. Jimin let out a small groan before opening his eyes and looked up to his boyfriend hovering above him.

"Thank god you are awake" Jungkook muttered before leaning down and pressed their lips together in a short but sweet kiss.

"Are you alright?" Jungkook asked as he quickly checked over Jimin to ensure that he was not seriously hurt during the fall.

"Are you two alright" Lexi asked as she walked from a hole in the wall to where the boys had fallen.

"Yeah, we are alright and if there is anything we haven't noticed we will heal, what about you, are your hurt?" Jungkook replied.

"I am fine, I have experienced worse then that" Lexi said.

"Are you sure Lexi, I don't want you to act like that to pretend that you are just as strong as us just because we are werewolves and that we are able to heal quicker" Jimin asked concerned, Lexi's eyes widened in surprise at the kindness she was experiencing from a man who didn't really know her.

"I am truly fine Jimin, you might want to check some of this stuff out. It seems that someone was creating a supernatural library down here" Lexi stated before turning around and wandering back down the way she first came.

"A supernatural library under the school" Jimin muttered looking over at his boyfriend with a confused look on his face.

"Come on, lets explore it" Jungkook replied as he stood up then help Jimin up. Once his boyfriend was standing, the couple followed after the banshee.


	17. Chapter 17

Raven walked slowly down the now empty corridors as everybody was in the last lesson of the day. She hadn't seen anyone all day or learned anything new about the kitsune. She was about to turn round the corner and heard voices:

"Why aren't we going to last lesson again?"

"Because I need to get my books from my locker and you pulled me away from my locker"

"Oh... haha sorry"

That voice sounded like...

Yoongi. She saw his figure at his locker accompanied by a boy she'd never seen before.

"Raven" Yoongi said as he saw her approaching them "I haven't seen you all day"

"I know" Raven admitted stopping in front of him, "I spent nearly the whole day in the Principal's office and with several other staff members trying to explain where I live and stuff like that, Of course it's all made up but because of my financial situation which I actually said is better than it is" she paused to laugh, "they are looking into giving me supplies and lunch for free"

"Sounds boring, but good news though" Yoongi answered, "You could stay with-"

"Hi! I'm Hobi!" the other boy squealed cutting Yoongi off.

Raven smiled at his energy, "I'm Raven, if you hadn't guessed".

"Are you two-"

A loud bang sounding like an explosion rang through the college and the ground shook slightly. The three of them looked at each other in confusion.

"Was that an earthquake?" Hobi asked.

"I'm not sure but it didn't sound like one" Yoongi remarked.

"C'mon, it came from this way" Raven said walking closer to where the bang was, Hobi and Yoongi followed her until they reached the sight.

"Oh my fuck" Yoongi exclaimed

"That's a big hole" Hobi commented.

"This place actually gets weirder everyday" Raven said.

Yoongi made his way closer to the crater-like hole. "I think I can smell someone down there"

"Same" Raven agreed

"It's Jimin and Jungkook, definitely" Yoongi said leaning his head over the hole.

"Do you think they're stuck?" Hobi questioned.

"No clue" Yoongi replied, "We could move some of the rubble" Yoongi said leaning further over the edge to reach some of the debris, Raven grabbed his waist before he fell over the edge, "Thanks".

"You have short arms, let me try" Hobi said leaning down also, but failing to reach anything.

"It's no use, we need like a ladder" Yoongi said.

"GET AWAY FROM THAT!"

All three of them turned to see five teachers coming towards the hole, some with shock on their faces and others with anger.

"Students should be in lesson and not messing around with potential crime scenes" the one teacher spoke harshly.

"Sorry" they said quietly together.

Another teacher stepped forward, "As punishment you will have detention. Starting now until the last member of staff leaves for the day"

"What" Yoongi went to argue but stopped when he realised everyone was staring at him.

"I will escort you to detention" the same teacher spoke, guiding them along.

"This is fucking ridiculous" Yoongi whispered to Raven and Hobi.

"Well I wasn't going anywhere anyway" Raven chuckled

"Don't worry guys" Hobi put his hands over both their shoulders, "MY HOPE WILL BE WITH YOU!" he exclaimed.

The teacher turned round to look at the three of them with a glare and then continued walking.

"Shut up" Yoongi directed his comment to Hobi and huffed in annoyance.

* * *

Once they were sat in the empty room the teacher addressed them, "Frankly I don't have time to supervise you so I'm just going to lock the door on my way out and open it later when I come back" she said and then exited the door and locked it.

"What a bitch, she could just leave us in here" Yoongi growled

"Shhhhhh! Your language" Hobi said putting his hand over Yoongi's mouth.

"We should do something fun! to pass the time" Hobi suggested, "C'mon! I wanna be friends! let's learn about each other!" he said looking at their bored expressions.

"Where are you from?" Hobi asked as his first question

"I was born in this city" Yoongi answered and Hobi turned his head to Raven.

"Not too far from here" She left her answer vague.

"Do you have any siblings? I have a sister" Hobi said

Both Raven and Yoongi shook their heads no.

"Do you like music? I love music and dance!"

Yoongi suddenly perked up when the word music was mentioned, "Yeah, music is like the best thing like ever, to exist, I play piano and well attempt to write lyrics"

"Wow cool! What about you?" Hobi said

"I don't know that much about music" She answered honestly, she'd never heard of any of the mainstream artists, "But I play a little guitar.. well I used to... and Minho used to play piano..." she trailed off lost in thought.

Yoongi panicked as he saw her expression drop, Hobi didn't know what he was getting into by asking these things.

"Who's Minho?" Hobi questioned.

Yoongi wasn't sure how to respond, heck he didn't even know who Minho was but for some reason he felt like he had to say something, "You like dance?" he directed to Hobi.

"YEAH ! I'll show you some!" He said jumping out of his seat, Raven turned back to watch Hobi dance.

Hobi started to show them some popping when the room was flooded with darkness.

"Who turned the lights off on my dancing!" Hobi exclaimed, annoyed but still sounding full of life.

"Ah! What the fuck is that!" Yoongi exclaimed, instinctively holding onto Raven who seemed just as freaked out by the glowing orange aura in front of them.

"What! Who's there?!" Hobi turned around, confused at what had scared them.

"It makes sense now" Raven stated.

Yoongi relaxed at her words but was still confused, "What do you mean?" he asked, his arms still around her shoulders.

"Hobi's the kitsune".


	18. Chapter 18

"Patrol 3, reports say that apparently there has been another body found in the woods, are you in the area to check it out" the radio cracked into life as police dispatch informed the police officer who was currently closest to the woodland area.

"Dispatch, I cannot currently pursue the body, I am currently following a half-naked man who is running in the direction of the woods, he is currently on fire" the police officer informed dispatch before climbing out the police car and running after the man who was on fire.

* * *

Kim Taehyung darted throughout the trees his eyes were glowing red with reddish orangish fire which surrounded his body. Taehyung could hear the police man chasing after him but Taehyung knew that he could not let the man catch up with him, the sound of running water drew Taehyung's attention. He quickly turned around to make sure that the police officer was not in sight before darting towards the river and jumping in.

The water hit his body and instantly put out the fire. Taehyung lay floating in the river for a few minutes when he heard the police man getting closer, Taehyung stood up in the river and walked towards the bank to collect his bag which he had dropped off earlier. Taehyung was unable to control his powers easily, so he had learnt to control his powers through regularly shifting.

Which meant he had to regularly plan where he would shift to prevent anyone from noticing the man on fire. Taehyung quickly put his clothes on and threw his backpack onto his back just as the police officer came into the clearing.

"Excuse me Sir but have you seen a man wearing hardly anything whilst being on fire, I could not tell for sure but it seems that he had dark brown hair, have you seen him" the police man asked looking at Taehyung with a critical look.

"Um... I cannot be sure but I do believe that someone with brown hair went that way, I was not properly looking but I think he went that way" Taehyung lied pointing off in a random direction. The police officer nodded still looking at the boy in front of him suspiciously before running off in the direction Taehyung pointed in.

"What the hell are you doing here, Hellhound?" Lexi snapped as she came into the clearing staring at the hellhound in front of her.

"And why would care about what I do, Banshee?" Taehyung snapped back.


	19. Chapter 19

_"What the hell, why is the supernatural library underneath the school?" Jungkook questioned as he and Jimin exited the tunnel and was faced with a massive library full of books._

 _"Well, no one would expect a library being underneath a school" Lexi replied as she started flicking through the books on the shelves._

 _"Do you think that any of these books could help us discover a way to help the kitsune to control his or her abilities?" Jimin asked._

 _"Potentially" Lexi replied._

 _"That is if we can find out who the kitsune is" Jungkook reminded them._

 _"I have a feeling that Yoongi and the other girl has discovered the identity of the kitsune by now" Lexi replied whilst she grabbed another book._

 _"What do you mean?" Jimin asked._

 _"When the ceiling and floor caved in it took the lights out with it meaning that werewolves eyes would change to see in the dark meaning that Raven, was it and Yoongi would be able to determine who the kitsune is as they would be able to see the fire fox form which would surround the kitsune body" Lexi explained._

 _"Are you saying that there was an easier way of determining who the kitsune was and you never told us" Jungkook growled storming over to Lexi._

 _"To be fair you never asked of a way to discover who the kitsune was, just how to help them control their abilities" Lexi replied slowly stacking book after book into her arms._

 _"What are you doing?" Jungkook questioned._

 _"Taking books which would be helpful with identifying supernatural creatures" Lexi said with a 'duh' tone to her voice._

 _"But this is someone else's property" Jungkook said._

 _"Yeah it is but since they have left the books unattended with no security system then they are just asking for the books to be taken plus I do not care about the individual these books belong to so do not try to guilt trip me into putting them back just because you have a heart, some people do not have the time to feel emotions" Lexi snapped at them before storming to the furthest side of the library._

 _"Come on Kookie, lets find a book about Kitsunes, Werewolves and Banshees it might help us dealing with the three different type of supernatural creatures" Jimin suggested before he started scanning the books._

 _"Okay, I will try and find a way out of this library" Jungkook said to his boyfriend before he started searching. Jimin silently watched Lexi as she suddenly froze, Jimin frowned slightly and quickly ran over to the girl._

 _"Hellhound" Lexi muttered before snapping out of her trance then with the books in her arms darted towards the exit which Jungkook had just opened._

 _"Wait Lexi? What's wrong?" Jimin asked as Lexi disappeared out the door and vanished into the trees._

 _"What happened?" Jungkook questioned looking down at his boyfriend._

 _"I am not sure she suddenly stopped searching the shelves for books in a trance like state like whenever she has a banshee prediction then muttered hellhound before running off, Jungkook what the hell is a hellhound?" Jimin replied._

 _"I am not sure but whatever it is, it might be dangerous for Lexi to suddenly run off" Jungkook replied pulling his boyfriend to his chest._

* * *

'beep beep'

Yoongi checked his phone seeing a text message from Jungkook: _Where are you? everyone's waiting outside_

Yoongi sighed, at least the power had come back on now, "How long do you think it is until we get out here?" he asked, Hobi's face whipped round - his bright red hair illuminating his face even further.

"Whenever that teacher comes back right?" Hobi responded, he lay his head back onto the desk.

"Wait..." Raven spoke, she got up from the desk she was sat at and went to the door, her claws spiked from her fingers and she used them to unlock the door.

"Oh my god! We're freeeee!" Hobi jumped up and ran for the door, "I need to pee so bad!"

Yoongi stood up slowly grunting, "Why the fuck didn't you do that earlier?" he complained

"Uh... I didn't think of it until just now" Raven admitted, "What? Stop staring at me like that, you didn't think of it at all" she responded as Yoongi glared at her but it turned into a smile when she responded.

"Are you coming with me? to.. uh.. see the others, they're waiting outside" Yoongi asked as they walked down the corridor.

"Sure" Raven answered, "We can tell them about Hobi"

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" A voice came from the other end of the corridor, the red headed boy sped happily towards them.

* * *

The three of them went outside to see Jungkook, Jimin and Joon waiting for them.

"To your car?" Joon asked Yoongi, he nodded and they all walked across the parking lot.

"WE ARE THE SAME!"

They turned their heads to see a tall guy with brown hair arguing with Lexi.

"No we are not" Lexi answered him, his face dropped and he walked off with his shoulders slagging.

"Where did you get all those books?" Joon asked, curious to see if he owned any at his house.

"My books, my problem, leave me alone" Lexi stated before speedily walking off herself.

"She got them from the secret library under the school" Jimin stated and was faced with confused looks from everyone except Jungkook.

"We picked up some books from there too" Kook said, handing several over to Namjoon from his backpack.

"So that's what the hole was" Hobi commented.

Yoongi drove them to Joon's house where they all looked through the books Jimin and Jungkook picked up.

"Wow! Banshees are immune to an Alpha's bite unless fatal, that's so cool!" Hobi exclaimed, while being told off from Joon for touching too many things in his home.

"We should probably get going now..." Jimin spoke, glancing at Jungkook who nodded back to him.

"Yeah, good idea" Joon agreed, "Let me just get something".

Joon disappeared for a good 10 minutes while the others chatted in his living room. Hobi was touching more stuff and Jimin and Jungkook were scolding him for almost touching poison.

"Raven?" Yoongi asked

"Yeah" she answered

"I just wanted to suggest, you don't have to but as I'm driving everyone back to mine do you want to stay over? you don't have to but like with the college in a mess as well it might be a good idea and-"

"Yoongi" Raven stopped his ramble, "I'd like to, if that's okay with you"

"Yeah that's great"

Joon's footsteps were accompanied by a clanging sound. "Here" Joon said, presenting several sets of chains to them. Jungkook took them and thanked Namjoon.

"What are those for...?" Yoongi asked as they walked out back to his car.

"You" Jungkook stated simply.

Yoongi shot everyone a confused glance as he started the car.

"it's your first full moon tonight".


	20. Chapter 20

_"Jungkook" Namjoon shouted as he ran over to the alpha werewolf._

 _"Yes druid" Jungkook questioned turning to face him._

 _"I just wanted to warn you that when you wake up tomorrow after the full moon you might want to wake Yoongi last, he loves sleeping and I doubt you would want to deal with his grumpier ass whilst waking the others up" Namjoon warned._

 _"Okay, I will take that into mind, thank you druid" Jungkook said before turning away and leaving with Hoseok, Raven, Yoongi and Jimin._

 _"We will need to get a change of clothes for the morning so we will go to Hoseok's house then Jimin and mines first" Jungkook ordered as he climbed into Yoongi's car beside Jimin._

* * *

"Remind me why we are in the middle of the woods than being in my room where I would prefer" Yoongi whined as he followed Jungkook and Jimin.

"Because this is your first full moon and it would be easier to teach you how to full shift as full shifting means you will have more control over your actions then only half shifting" Jimin replied.

"What do you mean by full shifting?" Yoongi asked.

"You turn completely into a wolf" Raven answered.

"What?" Yoongi shouted turning to look at Raven, shock was present on his face.

"Yes, full shifting requires you to become a wolf Yoongi, have you not listen to anything Namjoon said about werewolves" Jungkook snapped shooting a glare at Yoongi.

"But that Rogue Alpha could fully shift and looked like a monster, I don't want to look like that" Yoongi complained.

"The Rogue Alpha only looked like that because she was craving power which she gained by killing her pack then taking control of any wolves she had created" Jimin explained.

"So, I have to shift into a full wolf but I have only seen you in half forms before not full" Yoongi stated.

"That is because full shifts are hard to achieve without the power of the full moon" Jungkook told him before stopping once they were deep enough into the woods.

"Why are you here?" Yoongi asked looking at Hoseok who was walking beside him.

"I don't want to be alone on the full moon" Hobi replied.

"Yoongi stand against that tree" Jungkook ordered as he hid the bags containing the change of clothes for tomorrow.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yoongi shouted when he noticed that Hoseok was removing his clothes.

"Shifting, I don't want to be wearing my clothes when I shift do I or I will rip them" Hoseok said as he continued to remove his clothes until he was completely naked, Yoongi hated that he couldn't look away as he watched the hyper boy changed into a five tailed fox. Hoseok ran over to Yoongi yipping at his legs.

"Yoongi, tree now" Jungkook snapped walking over with the chains Namjoon had given him. Jungkook wrapped the chains around the tree and Yoongi to prevent him from attacking anyone when he shifted.

"What are those?" Yoongi asked as he watched claws appear where his fingernails once were.

"They are claws" Jungkook said.

"What are those pointy things in my mouth?" Yoongi questioned.

"Fangs" Jungkook muttered before adding "Yoongi to do a full shift you are going to need to focus on your wolf, bring it forward allow it to take control of your body and it will change you".

"Concentrate Yoongi" Jungkook said. Yoongi closed his eyes and tried to allow his wolf control but he was unsuccessful.

"I can't" Yoongi said.

"Try again" Jungkook demanded.

"I can't" Yoongi growled, his eyes were bright yellow as he growled at Jungkook.

"Try again" Jungkook ordered. Yoongi growled before closing his eyes once more and trying again.

In Yoongi's place stood a black wolf with yellow eyes which represented his beta position. Jimin squealed in delight at the sight of wolf Yoongi before he grabbed Jungkook's arms and darted into the trees and shifted into their wolf forms. Jungkook was a large brown wolf with red eyes, Jimin was much smaller than Jungkook, his fur coat was brown and he had light blue eyes.

Yoongi pulled against the chains which kept him trapped and instantly broke free, Jungkook approached Yoongi his glowing red eyes stared at Yoongi's smaller form. Yoongi bared his neck in submission which was something that he had never done or felt before. Jungkook nosed Yoongi's neck before baring his teeth and biting Yoongi.

 _'Ow, what was that for?' Yoongi thought to himself._

 _'I claimed you as my beta, you are part of my pack now Yoongi' Jungkook spoke through their pack bonds._

 _'What is this?' Yoongi questioned._

 _'Our pack bonds, when we are in our full wolf forms we are able to talk with each other telepathically' Jimin explained._

 _'This is too much for me to take in' Yoongi said._

 _'Yoongi come play' Hobi shouted jumping onto Yoongi's back._

 _'What Hobi is apart of your pack? But you only just met him' Yoongi said through the pack bonds._

 _'He wasn't part of our pack, must be something to do with him being a kitsune' Jungkook answered._

Hoseok dropped onto the ground and started chasing after Jimin who let out a playful growl before running off. Jungkook watched as his boyfriend and the fellow kitsune played around before joining in. Yoongi flopped to the ground watching the other three werewolves running around with the kitsune, Yoongi felt tired just watching them.

 _'I might as well take a nap' Yoongi thought to himself before closing his eyes._

* * *

Jungkook stretched out and slowly opened his eyes, he could feel something lying on top of him or someone. Jungkook looked down to see Jimin lying completely over his chest, he was naked, Jungkook noticed that he too, was naked. In the corner of his eyes he saw Yoongi lying on his back still asleep Hoseok was lying across Yoongi whilst Yoongi's feet were resting on Raven's

Jungkook let out a small laugh before gently resting Jimin on the ground before walking over to the bags which were still in the same place he had put them the previous night. Jungkook quickly got dressed before waking his boyfriend so Jimin could do the same then he would take the rest preferably Yoongi last.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hoseok" Jimin shouted running over to the kitsune.

"Hey Jiminie" Hoseok said turning around to face the omega.

"After the full moon yesterday, I remember that you were struggling to control your powers, Jungkookie and I were able to find a book in this supernatural library we literally fell into which gave us information about kitsunes. I can help you gain control of your powers if you want me to" Jimin suggested.

"I would love the help, something happened in my past which made me lose control and now I just cannot use the same techniques to gain control again which was why I nearly destroyed the university when I had a look round it" Hoseok said.

"It's okay, when I was trying to gain control of my wolf I sometimes gained controlled one way then lost control not long after. Hoseok it is not about the way people you knew could controlled their fox or wolf, it is about your own special way. I gain control through having an anchor, Jungkook is my anchor and you have to find yours, here this was the book, I was talking about, it suggests different techniques on how you will be able to control your fox but remember the key to control is to find what helps you not others" Jimin explained handing the book to Hoseok.

"Thank you Jiminie" Hoseok replied.

"Come on, lets go discover your technique" Jimin said linking his arm with Hoseok and pulled him towards the entrance of the university.

"There is something on your mind, I can tell" Raven said as she approached Yoongi.

"I feel like giving up, all of this is too much for me, I was bitten by a werewolf and was meant to die then suddenly I don't die because Namjoon saved me but ended up being kicked out of his druid community which he grew up in then Lexi kills the alpha who bit me and then discover that rogue werewolf was able to control me. Then I learn I can shift into an actual wolf, this is just too much for me" Yoongi confessed.

"Don't worry Yoongi, it can take a while to get use to" Raven said trying to reassure the recently bitten werewolf.

"Thanks Raven" Yoongi said though he did not sound very convinced.

* * *

Seokjin screamed. All that he was feeling was becoming overwhelming. He hated who he was, he hated being a banshee. The only type of Banshee of his kind, he was male and that was rare.

"Joonie" Jin muttered as he wrapped his arms around his legs which he had pulled up to his chest.

 _'Joonie, I love him so much but would he love me back if he knew that I was a harbinger of death' Jin thought to himself._

 _'I'm scared that he would hate me if he ever decide to date me, would he dislike me for what I experience because of my abilities, the banshee scream or the predictions I can have' Jin thought._ Jin sighed before dropping his legs and stood up.

* * *

Namjoon walked through the woods he had received a message from Yoongi saying that he had located something which he want Namjoon to have a look at.

"Namjoon" an unfamiliar voice called his name from behind him.

"Who are you?" Namjoon asked as he turned around to face the figure. The man wore a long black coat with a large hood which covered the top half of his face, the figure smirked before lifting up the blood-stained knife.

"You are that man who has gone around kidnapping and killing people" Namjoon said.

"You are clever. Kim Namjoon this is your fault, you distorted the balance. I will keep killing until the balance is restored unless you sacrifice yourself" the figure explained.

"I become the ultimate sacrifice" Namjoon muttered.

"Yes, I will kill you and the balanced will be restored so that your friends and your precious boyfriend will be safe" the figure said before adding "You have a week to decide" the figure then disappeared into the trees.


	22. Chapter 22

"I hope you guys don't mind but I invited Jin to hang out with us" Namjoon said as he and Jin approached the others who were standing at the edge of the woods. Jungkook had claimed the land where they had transformed for the full moon as his own, meaning he wanted to have regular pack meeting in the same area.

"No, the more the merrier" Hobi shouted whilst Jimin nodded.

"Come on we better get moving" Jungkook shouted, Hoseok and Jimin grabbed Jin's arm and started firing a load of questions at him about his and Namjoon's relationship.

"There is something on your mind" Lexi said creeping up behind Namjoon, making the older boy jump.

"Is there anything that I could do to prevent these killings? It is my fault they started which must mean that there must be a way I can stop this" Namjoon asked.

"Only the ultimate sacrifice will prevent these killings" Lexi replied.

 _'I don't need the week, if I can protect my friends and Jin from coming into harm by sacrificing myself then I will' Namjoon vowed._

"The bodies have been going missing" Lexi said suddenly.

"Hellhound?" Namjoon suggested.

"Yep, Kim Taehyung turned up not long ago, it seems like everyone else around here, he cannot control his powers meaning the hellhound is taking control and taking the bodies. Even though the bodies are human and not supernatural, the hellhound is still trying to hide the supernatural from humans as they are dying due to a supernatural cause" Lexi explained.

"The killer is supernatural?" Namjoon questioned.

"No, the balance is. Though there is still the potential that the killer is supernatural. The balance was disturbed because of the survival of a supernatural creature who was meant to die, the killings are happening because of the supernatural disbalance so the hellhound is taking those bodies to protect the existence of the supernatural" Lexi told Namjoon.

"So, we go after the hellhound to discover why he is doing this or help him gain control of his powers?" Namjoon questioned.

"Waah" Lexi said before she was able to reply to Namjoon as Jimin grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards Jungkook and Yoongi.

"Are you alright, you seem to have a lot on your mind?" Jin asked as he slowed down so he could walk with Namjoon then he linking their arms together.

"When I am with you, I am instantly 100% better" Namjoon replied looking down at his crush.

"You are cute" Jin said before kissing Namjoon's cheek.

"Okay, come on Joonie, you can tell me anything. What is really on your mind which has kept you distracted through this whole outing" Jin asked looking up at Namjoon.

"There are two things, my father has being really agitated because his secret library has been broken into and some valuable books have been stolen, he really wants to find out who it was but at the same time will not allow anyone to help him discover who it was, all though I already know who they are" Namjoon explained looking over at Lexi, Jungkook and Jimin before adding "and secondly, when I met you I tried to push it to the back of my mind to not ruin our friendship but, have I met you before because I have this nagging feeling that I have but I can't place where I would have met you".

"I can assure you that we have never met before Joonie, I think I would be able to remember someone as handsome as you" Jin said before leaning up and pressing a kiss against Namjoon's cheek.

 _'But I swear that I have seen you before' Namjoon thought to himself._


	23. Chapter 23

Namjoon wrapped his arms around Jin's waist and pulled the elder boy in front of him in an attempt to shield himself from the food which Lexi had chucked in his direction. Jin laughed as he caught the food and cuddled closer to Namjoon's chest. Namjoon's cheeks turned pink as he tightened his grip around the elder's waist.

"Ugh, you guys are disgusting" Lexi complained with a light tone at the potential-couple. Namjoon felt Jin tense up in his arms before the younger boy was able to speak up. Jin suddenly stood up, his eyes were glazed over, the look was identical to how Lexi appears whenever she has a prediction.

"Jin?" Namjoon muttered, worry was present in his voice, Jin let out a deep breath as he turn away from them and walked deeper into the woods.

"Jinnie?" Namjoon said walking over to his crush and wrapped his arms around Jin's waist once more trying to prevent Jin from wandering off and hurting himself.

"Baby" Namjoon said as Jin continued to walk away. Lexi's eyes widen at the sight of the boy, she could instantly tell what Jin was.

"Namjoon let him go" Lexi ordered as she ran over to the ex-druid before gently pulling Namjoon's arms away from Jin.

"Why? He might hurt himself" Namjoon said worriedly.

"Just let him go" Lexi said glaring at the older man.

"But..." Namjoon started but instantly stopped talking when he saw the look which was on Lexi's face, it was similar to Jin's.

"Lexi?" Namjoon muttered.

Everyone turned to watch the trance-like Jin continue to walk off, Namjoon instantly chased after him whilst the others slowly trailed behind.

"Lexi what is going on?" Jungkook asked but the banshee ignored him.

"Lexi?" Jimin said quietly, his eyes were trained on her eyes. Lexi was not in control of her body anymore, the banshee followed straight after Jin.

"How long have we have been walking?" Yoongi complained, leaning on Hoseok who was walking beside him. Jin suddenly stopped walking causing Namjoon to run into him, Jin's trance like state soon started to fade. Lying in front of him were a cluster of bodies, all of them were bloody and beaten.

A high pitch, ear piercing scream pierced all the werewolves and Kitsune's ears, forcing them to clutch their ears to block out the noise.

"What?" Jin muttered his eyes were wide, he stepped back into Namjoon's arm clinging to the younger boy like he was his only lifeline.

"Joonie" Jin whispered burying his head in Namjoon's neck.

"I am going to call the police" Jimin told them before pulling his phone out of his pocket, he couldn't rip his eyes away from the bodies in front of them.

"Wait, where's Lexi" Raven said looking around for the banshee.

"Lexi" Hoseok shouted. Jimin, Hoseok and Jungkook ran through the trees trying to locate the female banshee.

"I can't find her" Jimin shouted.

"But she was only just here, I can still smell her scent" Jungkook stated as he continued to look but the girl was gone.

"Joonie, why do I have to discover these bodies?" Jin cried clinging tighter at his... at the man he loves' clothes.

"Jinnie, if anything like this happens again you call me straight away and I will come to you, no matter where you or what time is it, I will come to you?" Namjoon said hugging Jin and pressed a kiss against his forehead.

"I will Joonie, I promise you" Jin promised refusing to leave the safety of the other boy's arm.

"Come on, I will take you home" Namjoon said wrapping his arms around Jin's waist and pulling him towards the exit of the woods. The walk to Jin's was a silent but comfortable one. Jin rested his head on Namjoon's shoulder whilst Namjoon's fingers stroked Jin's side in an attempt to calm him down.

"Thank you for all you are doing for me Joonie, it is really appreciated" Jin replied when they reached his house.

"I would do anything for you Jinnie" Namjoon answered whilst pressing one of his hands on Jin's cheek. Namjoon's eyes flickered down to Jin's lips.

"Joonie..." Jin muttered before trailing off.

"Jinnie...I"

"Joonie" Namjoon surged forwards pressing their lips together in a sweet but passionate kiss. Jin's arms went around Namjoon's neck pulling the younger boy closer to him, whilst he felt Namjoon's arms wrap around his waist pulling Jin closer ensuring that there was not space between them.

"I better go" Namjoon muttered once he broke the kiss, Jin's eyes fluttered open, a small smile appeared on his face.

"I will see you tomorrow" Namjoon said which he only received a nod from Jin as he didn't trust whatever words which would come out of his mouth. Namjoon smiled before pecking Jin's lips and heading back in the direction of the woods. Jin pressed a hand to his lips, he could still feel the presence of Namjoon's lips on his. Jin pulled his keys out his pocket, Namjoon still occupied his thoughts.

"Lexi" Jin muttered as he stared at the girl who was standing in the centre of his front room.

"Hello, fellow Banshee" Lexi spoke with a dark tone to her voice, Jin felt his heart speed up. Someone knew his secret.


	24. Chapter 24

_"Banshee, I'm not a banshee" Jin lied._

 _"You discover a pile of bodies after going into a trance like state, you are a banshee, the only other supernatural creature you potentially would be is a hellhound and considering neither you or the resident hellhound have interactive with each other by protecting the supernatural, I really doubt you are a hellhound also lets not forget the scream you let out when you discovered the bodies, a banshee scream" Lexi explained._

 _"I have no idea what on earth you are talking about?" Jin lied turning in the opposite direction to prevent Lexi from seeing that he was lying._

 _"Male banshees are rare, don't worry I will not tell anyone unless you want him or the others to know" Lexi said trying to reassure him._

 _"What do you want me to do? You wouldn't have come all the way here just because you discovered I am a male banshee so tell me what do you want?" Jin asked._

 _"I want you to help me find a hellhound" Lexi replied._

* * *

"So, what gives you this impression that he wants to be found, we have been looking for him for three days now, he has not turned up anywhere. Taehyung enrolled at our university but according to students and staff he has only shown up once and practically ran out the classroom whilst stripping naked" Jin questioned as he and Lexi walked deeper into the woods.

"He must have a vague idea when he can sense individual's deaths meaning his hellhound must give him some type of warning sign allowing him to get as far away as possible to hide who he is" Lexi replied.

"Meaning?" Jin asked.

"The hellhound would be able to help us discover who the next target for this supernatural killer is and we can prevent it, this also means we would discover who is killing people and try to restore the balance which your boyfriend broke" Lexi answered.

"Namjoon is not my boyfriend" Jin muttered whilst looking away from the girl in front of him.

"Oh, come on have you seen you two, you were practically making out when I came to confront you about being a banshee" Lexi retaliated.

"You saw that" Jin said staring at Lexi, his cheeks were stained red at the thought that someone had witnessed that intimate moment between himself and Namjoon.

"I think all your friends were waiting for you and Namjoon to get your act together and to kiss already" Lexi muttered.

* * *

Taehyung walked towards the supernatural beacon which was pulling him towards it, recently the supernatural killer had claimed the lives of multiple victims. The balance must be restored but the actions of this killer was not knocking off the fraction number of individuals needed to die to restore the balance properly. The one who destroy it must die to prevent the supernatural killer from continuing.

Taehyung stopped when he reached the supernatural beacon, he could sense two presences both were harbingers of death just like himself – the banshees.

"What are you doing here Banshees?" Taehyung spoke his eyes trained on the male and female as he carefully placed the body in its place.

"We are here to make a deal with you, hellhound" Jin spoke confidently as he approached the other harbinger of death.

"What deal?" Taehyung asked looking sceptical.

"You cannot control your powers that is a given so do not try to deny it. My proposal is simple, you help us discover the identity of the killer's next target and protect them then in return I will teach you control" Lexi explained.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Taehyung said.

"You don't but if you ever want to live a normal life without your hellhound form getting in the way then you have no other choice but to trust us" Jin stated.

"Fine, I will help you" Taehyung reluctantly agreed.

"Good, now this will help you for now before you can properly learn control, if you do not want others to become suspicious of who you are then wear it and start attending university" Lexi stated handing over a necklace with a pentagram on it.

"What does this do?" Taehyung asked as he placed the necklace around his neck, instantly Taehyung was able to feel himself becoming more in control of his own body, something which he hasn't felt in a long time.

"It worked" Taehyung muttered looking down at the necklace.

"Of course, it worked, you really think I would hand over a faulty protection trinket, wait don't answer that" Lexi said.

"We better head to uni, we don't want anyone getting suspicious" Lexi added before running off. Taehyung looked over at Jin, who shook his head and followed after the other banshee.

* * *

Namjoon's eyes scanned the crowd looking for a particular individual, he was currently with the others in the canteen. He saw Lexi running down the hallway with something strange clutched to her chest, it looked like a diamond.

"Jin over here" Namjoon shouted once his eyes landed on the older boy.

"Hey" Jin said walking over to the group with Taehyung following.

"Who is he?" Jungkook asked looking over at Taehyung with a suspicious look on his face.

"This is Kim Taehyung, he is new here, I was just showing him around" Jin introduced Taehyung.

"Yes, it is nice to meet all of you" Taehyung said smiling before shaking everyone's hands enthusiastically.

"It is nice to meet you too Taehyung, I am Jimin, this is my boyfriend Jungkook, next to him is Hoseok and Namjoon, this are Yoongi and of course you have already met Jin" Jimin introduced them.

"Jungkook, what is the probability that we know the killer?" Yoongi whispered underneath his breath.

"Quite high why?" Jungkook questioned looking over at the smaller boy.

"I think that Jin might be the killer and he keeps finding the bodies to make himself look innocent which has obviously worked a charm on the others" Yoongi whispered.

"You do have a point, lets follow him to see whether your theory is right" Jungkook said back. The bell rang signalling it was time for first lesson, Jin stayed with the others throughout the whole day making it easier for Yoongi and Jungkook to observe what the older boy was doing. Jungkook came up with an excuse to tell Jimin when the end of the day came, Yoongi and Jungkook climbed into Yoongi's car and followed Jin's.

Jin drove in the direction of the woods which was miles away from Jin's house. The two boys watch Jin climb out his car and headed towards the toilet cubical which was located at the entrance of the woodlands. Jungkook and Yoongi watched as discretely as they could as Jin opened the door and froze, a high-pitch ear-piercing scream followed.


	25. Chapter 25

Namjoon lay on his bed, music filled the room of his latest mixtape. He could instantly see flaws in the tracks even though Yoongi had tried to reassure him that the tracks were perfect the way they were. Namjoon faintly heard the sound of his phone ringing. He slightly wondered who would be calling him at this time. Namjoon reached over for his phone which was charging on his bedside table. Namjoon carelessly knocked after a lamp as he pulled his phone from the wire it was connect to and raised it above his face to see who was calling him. It was Jin.

"Hey Jin" Namjoon said pressing his phone against his ear.

"Joonie" the scared voice of Jin came out the receiver.

"Jin what's wrong?" Namjoon questioned sitting up on his bed and reaching for his coat.

"I found another body Joonie, please come, I'm scared" Jin begged. Namjoon darted down the stairs whilst putting his coat on.

"Text me the address of your whereabouts and I will be with you as fast as I can" Namjoon said before hanging up so he could put his shoes on.

* * *

Jin had his arms wrapped around his abdomen, he watched as the police walked around the crime scene interviewing witnesses and collecting evidence. The longer Jin waited for Namjoon, the more uncomfortable he became.

"Jin" a familiar voice shouted his name. Jin turned around to see Namjoon running over to him.

"Joonie" Jin said before he instantly hugged the other boy the second he was close enough.

"You didn't call me first" Namjoon complained when he saw all the police scattered around the scene.

"I'm meant to call you first when I find a body" Jin said looking up at Namjoon.

"Yes, so I can be there for you when you make the call to the police" Namjoon stated.

"Okay Joonie" Jin said before burying his head back in Namjoon's chest.

"Come on let's get you home Jinnie" Namjoon said wrapping his arm around Jin's waist and pulled him away from the crime scene. The journey back, neither boy said anything as they drove back to Jin's. Namjoon took the keys from Jin's bag to open the front door then he carefully walked in with Jin still in his arms.

"I better go" Namjoon said once he was sure that Jin was going to be alright without him there.

"Joonie, can you stay with me until I fall asleep" Jin asked as he lay down on his bed.

"Of course" Namjoon said before lying down beside his crush. Jin gave Namjoon a small smile as he laid his head against Namjoon's chest. Namjoon look down at Jin with a large smile present on his face, Namjoon wrapped his arms around Jin's waist and pulled him closer, he then pressed a small kiss against Jin's head.

"Are you alright Jinnie?" Namjoon asked as he softly stroked Jin's waist.

"I hate that I keep finding these bodies Joonie, I just want this to end" Jin replied.

"It will end Jinnie, I will make sure that I will protect you from any dangers, I promise" Namjoon said before he pressed a kiss against Jin's head once more.

"Good night Joonie" Jin whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

"Night Jinnie, I love you" Namjoon muttered before he too fell asleep.

* * *

Namjoon awoke to the smell of food, the druid slowly sat up before running a hand through his hair. Namjoon looked around his surroundings, he wasn't in his own room. The room was filled with Mario possessions and cooking books. The memories of the day before filled Namjoon's mind. A smile appeared on his face when he realised that Jin was cooking for him.

Namjoon pushed himself off the bed and headed downstairs where Jin was. Namjoon walked over to the kitchen to see Jin standing in front of the oven, making pancakes.

"I see someone is up" Jin said turning to face Namjoon once he had plated up the pancakes then handed a plate to Namjoon.

"I could get use to this" Namjoon said as he took a seat at the table then started eating his food.

"Maybe you will" Jin muttered underneath his breath.

"Do you want to watch a film?" Jin asked after he finished washing up the dishes.

"Sure, pick whatever film you want to watch" Namjoon said sitting down onto the sofa. Jin grabbed the closest movie he could and put it on before sitting down on the sofa next to Namjoon and lay his head against Namjoon's chest.

"There is something bothering you isn't there, are you mixed up with this supernatural business which Lexi and Taehyung are dealing with" Jin asked looking up at Namjoon. Namjoon's eyes widened as he looked down at Jin, he did not know whether to answer Jin or to continue watching the film.

"Yeah, I am but don't worry about me okay. As long as you are safe then I'll be fine" Namjoon replied before pressing a quick kiss to Jin's forehead.

"Please be careful for me, please Joonie" Jin begged looking up at Namjoon with a serious expression on his face.

"I promise I will be careful Jinnie" Namjoon promised whilst stroking the side of Jin's face. Jin pressed a hand against Namjoon's.

"You better be" Jin said before surging forward and pressed his lips against Namjoon's in a passionate kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

"Jimin, pass me the pizza!" Hobi spoke as he was lay stretched out on a beanbag facing the TV in Yoongi's room.

"I still can't believe you've never seen Star Wars" Yoongi exclaimed, glancing at Raven. They were watching A Phantom Menace.

"I've only ever seen that one Superhero film" Raven confessed

"One" Kookie whispered, choking on his food.

"I still don't understand why are we watching this one first when you said it was the fourth one to come out?" Raven asked

"Because its the first in chronological order in the Universe its set" Jimin explained and Raven nodded.

"We are having so many movies nights so you can watch all the important films in cinema history" Yoongi said seriously and Raven chuckled in response.

"Can we order more food?" Hobi asked after finishing his slice of pizza

"Sure" Yoongi replied tossing his phone to Hobi, "Order whatever you want, within reason of course"

"Thanks Yoongles!"

Yoongi visibly cringed at the nickname, "Don't call me that"

"Ooh!" Hobi squealed while looking at the food options, "Chinese food! That reminds me of the beach" he said

"The beach?" Jungkook questioned

"Yeah, I remember the first time I went to a beach I had Chinese food that day" Hobi chuckled at the memory.

"When Jungkookie and I went to the beach we had a fish and chips" Jimin smiled over to Jungkook who returned the fond look.

"Yeah, that was a great day" Kook added.

"Where are the others by the way?" Hobi asked

"No clue, Namjoon wasn't answering his phone" Yoongi said, "I'm sure he's fine though and the others".

"We should play a game! Like tell me your most embarrassing stories!" Hobi exclaimed

"I remember back in Busan, it was the first time I saw Jimin and I was staring at him and I walked into a lamppost" Jungkook said, his cheeks showing the slightest red tint.

Everyone erupted into laughter and then Jimin spoke, "He says that but the first time he talked to me I fell off my chair"

"Wow, you guys don't do much to embarrass yourselves then" Hobi chuckled, "I've done waaaaay worse"

"I'm sure you have" Yoongi said jokingly

"What about you Raven?"

"Just the average falling over, walking into lampposts..." She said looking to Kookie.

"So boring! All of you" Hobi laughed

"I have one.." Yoongi started and Hobi's eyes lit up that it might be more embarrassing than the other's stories.

"Namjoon knows this one, well he knows them all practically but a couple years ago... in Gym class this one guy who was the literal embodiment of an asshole like Jock and bully, well anyways he decided to pull my shorts down in front of the whole class... including my underwear"

"Ahahahhahaha! That's hilarious" Hobi burst into laughter and rolled off the beanbag.

The doorbell sounded. "Oooh that's my food! Be back!" Hobi shouted as he pounded down the stairs.

"So the teacher saw as well?" Jungkook asked

"Yep" Yoongi nodded, "The worst thing though is that isn't even the most embarrassing thing that's happened to me".

* * *

"Where's Seokjin? I thought he would want to help locate this killer's next target" Taehyung asked as he and Lexi walked through the woods.

"I called but only got voicemail, he must have something on" Lexi replied before closing her eyes and focusing on her banshee abilities.

"What are your abilities telling you?" Taehyung asked looking over at the banshee.

"That we are close but since there has been so much death in this area it is hard to pinpoint exactly where the killer or the target is" Lexi said as she re-opened her eyes. "What do you feel?".

"There is definitely a strong pull but I'm not sure whether it is the potential victim or the presence of all the other deaths which have occurred" Taehyung replied, Lexi opened her mouth to say something else when a high-pitched feminine scream ripped through the quiet atmosphere.

"I think we have found the target" Taehyung muttered before darting in the direction of the scream with Lexi close behind him.

"Did we think this part of the plan through?" Taehyung asked.

"I was just following my instincts" Lexi replied.

"What do they say now?" Taehyung questioned.

"I'm not sure they are all over the place" Lexi answered as they broke into a clearing to find the killer they had been hunting with his knife over the throat of his latest victim.

"Let her go" Taehyung shouted running straight towards the killer. The killer let out an annoyed grumble before throwing the target to the ground and stood in a fighting stance but before Taehyung could start fighting, Lexi let out a banshee scream which forced all three other individuals to cover their ears. Lexi took this time to grab the target and Taehyung before pulling them out the clearing.

The group broke out into a run, they could hear the breaking of twigs behind them which indicated that the killer was following them. No one was sure how long they had been running but the footsteps started to fade which told the trio they had lost the killer.

"Hey, you are safe now, we are going to protect you. My name is Lexi, this is Taehyung what's you name?" Lexi asked the victim.

"I'm Jung Minji, thank you for saving me, I truly thought that I was done for" the victim now known as Minji said.

"It is alright but we should not stay here any longer just in case he finds us" Taehyung said before pushing Minji towards the exit of the woods.

"I'll try Jin again, she would be safer at his" Lexi said whilst fishing her phone from her pocket and opened her contact list scrolling down to Jin's number as they made their way to his house. She clicked on the call button and held her phone to her ear.

"Voicemail again" Lexi said looking over at Taehyung before adding "Come on, he might be there when we get to his".

* * *

Lexi picked up the plant pot which hid the spare key. Jin had told Lexi about the spare key just in case a situation like this arose and they could not get in contact with Jin. Lexi quickly opened the door and hurried both Taehyung and Minji inside.

"Oh my gods" Taehyung said once he walked into the lounge.

"What?" Lexi said after she had checked to see whether the killer was following them. Lexi walked down the hallway leading to the lounge, her eyes landed on the two figures on the couch. It was Jin and Namjoon, they were making out heavily.

"Where's the bleach, I need to wash my eyes out with it" Lexi said. Jin and Namjoon pulled apart, both boys were blushing as brightly as the other.

"Hi Lexi" Jin muttered embarrassed.


	27. Chapter 27

"Come this way" Lexi said to Minji after she had recovered from the sight that made her feel sick, "We'll take you down to the basement"

Namjoon, Jin and Taehyung followed them downstairs. Lexi instructed Minji what the best thing to do was if the killer got to her.

Jin and Namjoon looked over to Taehyung questioningly while Lexi spoke. "She's the next target" Taehyung whispered to them.

"Namjoon - I need a layer of mountain ash in this room, Minji stays here" Lexi said.

"Okay, you guys get out then" Namjoon said before going to retrieve the ash.

"Jin, you guard the basement door as a last resort" Lexi instructed before heading upstairs.

"Namjoon, you come with me. We'll cover the over entries and Taehyung you guard the front door" Lexi spoke, the others agreed without thought knowing that her brain had already formed a plan.

"I'm ready" Jin shouted from downstairs.

"Taehyung you set?" Namjoon shouted

"Yeah"

* * *

The killer approached the house which was harbouring his next target, he could tell that the house was filled with supernatural creatures, two banshees and a hellhound plus the druid which destroyed the balance. A thin barrier of ash surrounded the house to prevent any supernatural creature from entering or exiting.

The figure saw the door was left open slightly allowing him entrance to the house, the killer deemed that the supernatural creatures would be spread out throughout the house to ensure that all points of entry were covered to make sure that the killer would not sneak up on them. The killer stepped over the mountain ash barrier and pushed open the door.

The killer looked around his surrounding determining where they might have hidden his target. His eyes were instantly drawn to the door leading down to a basement. Taehyung watched from his hiding spot when the killer was in view he jumped out of his hiding spot and started his attack on the figure. The killer grabbed Taehyung after the young hellhound was able to land a few punches on the killer's face but before Taehyung was able to make another move, the killer through him against the nearest wall which made him fall to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Namjoon heard footsteps behind him they sounded heavy.

"Kim Namjoon" the killer's familiar voice said from behind him.

"You want my answer" Namjoon said turning to face the killer.

"Correct" the figure stated.

"I will come with you and sacrifice myself if it will ensure the safety of my friends and my Jin" Namjoon said.

"Good, now come with me, the full moon is approaching and we can only preform the ritual with the similar conditions to when the balance was destroyed" the figure explained.

Namjoon walked over to the figure who had now turned around and started walking down the stairs, Namjoon let out a deep sigh. He was not ready to die, there was still so much he still wanted to do for example take Jin out on a date but his time was running out and Namjoon knew it this was the only way to protect Jin and his friends then he would sacrifice himself.

Unaware to both the killer and Namjoon, Seokjin overheard their conversation. A determined look appeared on Seokjin's face, he was going to save Namjoon if it was the last thing he would do.


	28. Chapter 28

Jin wrapped his arms around his abdomen, his thoughts were stuck with the events of last night. Namjoon had willingly gone with that murderer to protect them and to restore the balance. He was currently walked through the school halls with Taehyung and Lexi but it was the last place he wanted to be. He wanted to be looking for Namjoon.

"We will get him back Jin" Taehyung said trying to reassure the older man.

"How?" Jin questioned looking over at the other harbourers of death.

"First, you could tell us what you heard last night" Lexi said.

"Well, the conversation was quite short which indicates that they spoke before that night. The killer asked for Namjoon's answer and Namjoon agreed to sacrifice himself for our safety, the killer went on to say about having to do the ritual on the full moon because they need similar conditions to restore the balance" Jin explained.

"That idiot he is ruining everything" Lexi muttered underneath her breath.

"What do you mean he is ruining everything?" Taehyung asked looking over at the female banshee with a confused expression.

"I mean we came up with this plan to stop the killer and now with Namjoon willingly going with him it means we are going to have to use another plan to both save Namjoon and stop this killer" Lexi stated.

"So, what is the plan to retrieve Namjoon then?" Jin asked looking over at his fellow banshee.

"First we will have to locate where this killer is keeping Namjoon, we only have a couple of days until the full moon so we will have to move quickly, I have a couple of ideas where the sacrifice would happen. The plan is quite simple, find Namjoon, Taehyung and I will distract the killer whilst you get Namjoon as far as possible away from the killer" Lexi explained.

"What are you going to do with the killer?" Jin questioned.

"Kill him if I have to" Lexi replied.

"Kill who if you have to?" Yoongi asked approaching the three of them.

Panic flashed through Jin's eyes and he gulped turning to Taehyung who was biting on his lip.

"You" Lexi said sarcastically earning a glare from Yoongi.

"Seriously though?" He pressed on

"Oh, we were just talking about like if this thing happen what would you do in that situation" Taehyung added quickly. Jin was still silent.

"Uh... sure. Anyway, have you guys seen Namjoon? I've tried calling him but he isn't answering his phone and I'm starting to get a bit worried, he's not usually like this" Yoongi asked, completely unaware to the current situation.

The three just stared at each other not knowing what to say.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back" Taehyung spoke quickly before filing down the corridor.

Jin looked nervously from Yoongi to Lexi.

"What?" Yoongi asked, catching their eyes, "What's going on?"

"Nothing" Lexi said in an attempt to shut him down.

"You're hiding something" Yoongi replied and Jin's eyes went wide with fear.

"Me hiding something" Lexi muttered an amused look was present in her eyes.

"Yes you are hiding something and it has to do with Namjoon" Yoongi stated glared at Lexi then Jin.

"The killer has kidnapped Namjoon well... does it still count as kidnapping if he went willingly" Jin blurted out.

"He was what?" Yoongi said panic filled his eyes.

"The killer took Namjoon to sacrifice in your place, that way the balance would be fixed" Jin explained.

"And you were planning on keeping this from us, Namjoon is my best friend" Yoongi argued.

"It was easier keeping the truth from you to prevent you from getting in the way and ruining everything" Lexi muttered.

"We will help" Hoseok suddenly said sharing a determined look with Jimin, Jungkook and Raven.

"No, I do not anyone else ruin the ti... the plans" Lexi stated.

"We're helping you won't stop us" Jimin said.

"Ugh... fine but if anything goes wrong it's your fault" Lexi said.

"So What's the plan?" Jungkook asked.

"We have to look for Misericordiae Vita sacred monument" Lexi said.


	29. Chapter 29

"How much further do we have to walk?" Yoongi complained as the group searched the woods for the Misericordiae Vita Monument.

"Stop complaining or go home" Lexi snapped, irritation was present in her voice.

"You haven't even told us what this Misericordiae Vita Monument looks like" Jungkook stated.

"It looks like a temple but has a rustic look and has sunk into the ground" Taehyung said.

"I think we would know if there was a temple in the woods" Yoongi stated looking over at Lexi with a disbelieving look on his face.

"That is the wonderful thing about the human race, you put a sunken temple slap bang in the middle of the forest close to a walkway and what do you do, you don't admire the history of the place you all walk straight past it" Lexi stated before walking further away from the group.

"I'm really excited to see it" Hobi chirped in from the other side, the group were spread out a bit to try and cover more distance.

Lexi was conversing with Taehyung whilst Jimin and Jungkook were teasing each other. Hobi was trying to cheer Jin up, seeing that he was worried but the older guy didn't respond much to him.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked Yoongi, looking at him with wide eyes.

"I'm fine, why?" He replied

"You just seem a bit... off, is all" she said

"What'd you mean?"

"You just seem a little different, especially your eyes" she commented

"Well I'm fine" he puffed out, walking a bit further ahead.

"I don't see any temple, where is it!" Hobi questioned, scuffing the ground with his feet.

"Jungkook" Raven got his attention while the others continued to walk forwards, he slowed down to walk by her side, "We haven't got the chains with us have we?"

"No... do you need them?"

"I just have a bad feeling that'll we'll need them" Raven replied

"GUYS!" Taehyung shouted to everyone, "Lexi says head more over this way!"

The group followed in pursuit feeling like they were wondering around hopelessly.

"Agh"

Jimin turned his head to where the sound had come from, "Are you okay?" he said looking at Yoongi, he was clutching his head bending nearer towards the floor.

Jungkook shared a glance with Raven.

"Yoongi, just breathe okay" Jungkook said standing behind him.

"I'm fine" he croaked out, one of his hands reached aimlessly for the tree besides him.

Jimin looked to see that Tae, Lexi and Hobi who were in front had continued on further.

"I think you were right about those chains" Jungkook said to Raven.

"Honestly, I'm fine, stop fussing" Yoongi spat, still crouched to the ground.

"Well I don't see his claws, so that's a good sign right" Jimin spoke trying to reassure his boyfriend.

* * *

Jin's mind kept drifting to Namjoon, he was worried and he knew Yoongi must be dreadfully worried as well. He wondered if this was a reason affecting his state and slowly approaching Yoongi to pat his shoulder in comfort.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come straight to you when Namjoon was taken, it was... we weren't close and I didn't know how you would take the news about your best friend being taken" Jin said.

"Jin I would step away from Yoongi" Jungkook warned.

"Why?" Jin asked but before Jungkook could explain the situation, Yoongi turned around, his eyes were yellow, his fangs and claws were out. Yoongi growled before raising his left hand and brought it down in Jin's direction. Jin only had the chance to move his right arm in front of his face before Yoongi's claws cut through his jumper then his skin.

Jungkook drove in front of Jin to stop Yoongi's claws from penetrating more of his skin.

"Jimin!" Raven called him to help her, she gripped onto Yoongi's waist trying to pull him back from Jin and Jungkook. Jimin quickly came grabbing Yoongi's arms as he tried to strike more times.

Jungkook ushered Jin to move further away before he got in front of Yoongi as he was struggling against Raven and Jimin.

"Yoongi. Listen to me. You can control this, You're strong" Jungkook spoke. Jimin glanced at Jungkook before saying, "The sun"

"The moon" Jungkook continued

"The truth" Raven finished.

"Repeat it in your head Yoongi, you need to stay grounded" Jungkook told him.

"The s-sun. The Moon-" Yoongi tried to speak out but his eyes flashed a brighter yellow and he surged forward causing Jimin to loose the grip on his arms and fall to the floor.

Raven tried to hold him while Jungkook secured his arms. "You have to believe that you can control it Yoongi"

"I can't" he spluttered

"Yes you can" Raven said

"C'mon Yoongi" Jungkook deadpanned.

"The sun"

"The moon"

"And the truth" Yoongi fought the words out, his body relaxing ever so slightly. He repeated again and again until he found himself down by the floor again with Raven, Jungkook and Jimin standing round him. He breathed heavily and sighed gratefully when he saw no claws.

"I'll go catch up to the others - let them know to slow down" Jungkook said before darting off.

Jimin had checked Jin's wounds, luckily they weren't bad and he would heal in time.

"Yoongi" Raven called softly, she placed a hand on his back and he slowly started to stand up.

He gave Raven and Jimin a small smile before walking over to Jin cautiously, he cursed himself when he saw the gashes on Jin's arm and through his jumper.

"I am so sorry Jin, I didn't mean it I promise, I would never hurt someone on purpose without a good reason to" Yoongi said apologising to older boy.

"It's fine, I understand that you are a newly bitten wolf and cannot completely control your powers so don't worry about it" Jin said brushing the attack to the side.

"But I really mean it, I am so sorry" Yoongi said continuing to apologise.

"It's fine really"

"But I'm really am sor.." Yoongi said once more but was interrupted by Jin.

"I said it's fine, so please stop apologising" Jin said, Yoongi went to open his mouth once more when another voice piped up.

"Guys we found the Misericordiae Vita" Taehyung spoke.


	30. Chapter 30

Jimin, Jin, Raven and Yoongi ran after Taehyung who was leading them towards the Misericordiae Vita. Nerves filled everyones stomach as they were not sure what they were going to find. Was Namjoon still alive or had the sacrifice taken place. The full moon was high in the sky, Yoongi shivered at the atmosphere. It was identical to the night he was bitten, the night he was meant to die.

"Do you see Joonie?" Jin asked once they were reunited with Hoseok, Lexi and Jungkook.

"No, my guess is the killer is keeping him trapped inside the temple to prevent him from changing his mind and escaping" Lexi said, her eyes were still trained on the temple in front of them.

"Our first pority is to locate that idiot druid and to get him out of there, this might draw the killer out and we can then deal with them" Lexi said.

"What! We are not using Joon as bait" Yoongi protested.

"Well, do you have a better idea?" Lexi asked looking over at the bitten werewolf.

"No" Yoongi reluctantly said, his eyes were trained on the floor. Raven squeezed his arm in reassurement before she focused on what Lexi was saying.

"Right, find Namjoon and get him out of here. The temple is quite small so it shouldn't be that hard to find him. If my instincts are correct then the killer is probably prepared him for the sacrifice which would happen in the centre of the room" Lexi explained.

"How many and who should go in?" Jimin asked.

"Jungkook, Taehyung, Raven and I shall go in, Jimin, Jin, Hoseok and Yoongi I want you to guard out here just incase the killer comes here if he isn't inside" Lexi said.

"What is that smell?" Jungkook complained as the four of them entered the temple.

"It's probably one of the ingredients for the sacrifice" Lexi informed him, "C'mon let's make our way to the centre"

They walked through the sandy coloured stone slabs that reflected an eerie feeling. "Stop" Tae said in a hushed tone, "The killer" he pointed forward through the gap in between the pillars they were standing against.

"He looks like he's getting ready for the ceremony" Lexi said, carefully peering round the corner.

"Then Namjoon must be close by" Raven said.

"Raven, Tae you two go around the left side and Jungkook and I will go around the right" Lexi whispered, "Nobody make a sound, we can't risk him hearing us"

They spilt off going in the opposite directions, hiding behind the pillars that circled the room. "Taehyung, look" Raven pointed to the killer's table, "I bet we'll need those keys to free Namjoon".

"We need a distraction, or something otherwise he'll hear us" Taehyung responded. Taehyung bit his lip before deciding he needed to let Jungkook and Lexi in on their possible plan. He waited until the killer was turned away from both sides and facing forward before he stuck out his head from behind the pillar and mouthed the word distraction to Lexi and Kook.

"What is he doing?" Jungkook asked Lexi as they watched Taehyung.

"I think he's saying distraction" Lexi said, watching as Taehyung pointed to where the keys were on the table before quickly stuffing his head back behind the pillar as the killer turned to face Tae and Raven's side. "Jungkook, they spotted the keys on the desk, we need a distraction" Lexi turned to face him.

"I got it" Jungkook said suddenly without warning Lexi he sped into the centre of the room, carefully stepping so his footsteps were silent and he picked up several of the stinky vials on the desk before darting back behind the pillar and shoving some of them into Lexi's hands for her to hold. "Distraction completed" Lexi said, looking impressed at Jungkook.

"Right Taehyung, we just need to get the keys" Raven said after they watched Jungkook's fast moves.

"As soon as he turns, I'll move" Taehyung said. They waited patiently as the killer stood in the same stop. He then huffed and turned round to face a book that was open on the table and gave him the instructions he needed.

Taehyung sped to the desk, carefully clutching the keys so they didn't make a sound, he gulped and plunged down behind the desk as the killer turned back around.

"Shit" Jungkook hissed watching the scene.

Raven peeked her head out slightly so Taehyung could see her, they locked eyes briefly and as soon as the killer turned round to where the vials used to be, facing Jungkook and Lexi's side, Raven waved her hand and Taehyung got up quickly, dashing back to the pillar.

"Right, let's go" Raven said, Taehyung followed her as they went down a set of stairs that were on their side. Jungkook and Lexi continued to watch the killer.

"What... where the fuck has that gone" he spoke, his hands quickly moving through everything on his desk. He let out a frustrated sigh and turned back around checking that side.

"I hope Raven and Taehyung get back soon or we're gonna have another problem" Jungkook said looking to Lexi.

"Namjoon..?" Taehyung called out cautiously not wanting to be too loud, "Namjoon?" he said again, using his hand to brush away the cobwebs that were sticking to his clothes. Taehyung and Raven slowly walked down the cobweb filled tunnel to make sure that there weren't any traps which the killer had set to ensure Namjoon couldn't escaped or one of his friends could rescue him.

"Namjoon" Raven shouted this time.

"Raven? Taehyung?" A voice said from the end of the tunnel. Taehyung turned to face Raven.

"What was that?" Taehyung asked Raven.

"Um... I think this temple is sinking, we better move" Raven replied. The pair darted down the corridor before they came to a cell at the end of the tunnel. Raven lifted her foot and kicked the wooden door down. Namjoon was lying on the ground his hands and feet were bind by ropes keeping him from escaping.

"What are you doing here?" Namjoon asked.

"Saving you" Raven said as she cut the ropes which was binding Namjoon to the floor.

"But..." Namjoon started but Taehyung pulled the druid up then pushed him out the door.

"Move this temple is sinking" Taehyung said as the trio hurried back down the tunnel they came, with each step, Taehyung, Namjoon and Raven could feel the tunnel sinking even more.

* * *

"Jungkook" Lexi whispered before she darted to hide behind another pillar with the alpha werewolf not far behind her, the killer was still looking for the vial which Jungkook grabbed - it was wolfsbane, yellow wolfsbane the most rare type and the main ingredient in this sacrifice.

"What?" Jungkook asked his eyes were still trained on the killer who was searching the cupboard that was next to the pillar which Jungkook and Lexi were originally hiding behind.

"The temple is sinking even more, this is a sacred monument, it cannot hold us running around much longer, can you smell where Namjoon, Taehyung and Raven are?" Lexi asked.

"Namjoon's scent is getting stronger so I think Taehyung and Raven must have found him" Jungkook answered.

"Give that wolfsbane to me" the killer said once he spotted the vial in the alpha werewolf hand. Jungkook pushed Lexi behind him as they backed further away of the killer who was now approaching them with his blood stained knife. The killer lunged forward, the tip of his knife sliced across Lexi's throat. Jungkook moved as Taehyung, Raven and Namjoon ran out the tunnel and nearly crashed straight into Jungkook and Lexi.

"You guys get out of here, I'll distract him" Taehyung said before calling forth his hellhound powers and shifted. Jungkook wrapped his arm around Lexi's shoulders, Lexi's hands were applying pressure to her throat to stop the bleeding, Jungkook guided her towards the door with Namjoon and Raven following behind.

"J-Jungkook" Lexi gasped out.

"Don't talk" Jungkook said as he opened the door, Jimin's eyes widened at the sight of Lexi. Yoongi stormed over to Namjoon and punched him in the arm.

"Where's Taehyung?" Hoseok asked.

"He's still inside fighting the killer" Raven replied.

"J-Jin" Lexi said.

"What?" Jin asked walking over to Lexi even thought he wanted to be near Namjoon to make sure the younger boy was alright.

"T-Temple s-sinking, s-scream" Was all Lexi could make out but before anyone could question what Lexi meant, the door flung open as Taehyung was thrown out the temple, the killer followed.

"N-Now" Lexi said, her eyes were trained on the temple, it was sinking quicker. Jin nodded and quickly got in front of Namjoon who the killer's eyes had instantly locked on.

"We might not have the ingredients properly prepared but your death will still heal the balance" the killer said.

"Stay away from my Namjoonie" Jin said before opening his mouth and screamed. Everyone covered there ears, the killer started taking a step back towards the temple. A smirk appeared on Lexi's face as she reached into her boot and drew her dagger, she quickly judged the distances to ensure that neither Namjoon or Jin got in the way before throwing the dagger at the killer. It hit him dead centre.

"This won't stop me" The killer said pulling the dagger from his chest and dropping it to the ground. Jin took one more deep breath before screaming again. Another step backwards. The killer stood in the doorway of the temple.

"N-no b-but t-this w-will" Lexi said, the killer gave a confused look at Lexi who simple gave him a goodbye wave and the temple suddenly dropped burying in deep within the ground.

"I thought I had lost you" Jin said bursting into tears as he collapsed in Namjoon's arms. A smile appeared on Namjoon's face as he pulled Jin closer before pressing a passionate kiss on Jin's lips.

"I'm still here baby" Namjoon replied when they pulled away from the kiss.

"Good" Jin muttered before burying his head in Namjoon's neck.

"What happened to your arm?" Namjoon questioned as he gently brushed a finger over the claw marks.

"Yoongi accidently hurt me when he lost control due to the full moon but I'm okay, I'm better know that I know that you are alright, you stupid idiot, you shouldn't have done that losing your life is not worth to just restore the balance you are too important to me to just lose" Jin answered.

"I'm sorry baby, I'd just wanted to protect you" Namjoon said.

"I know".

"Jinnie" Namjoon said.

"Yeah?" Jin replied looking up at the younger boy's face.

"I love you Jinnie, I love you so much and if these last few days haven't taught me anything is that I no longer want to be without you. I want you take you on dates and spoil you with what you deserve. Will you be my boyfriend Jinnie?" Namjoon said.

"I would love to be your boyfriend Joonie" Jin replied before kissing Namjoon once more.

"Finally" The others shouted looking over at the new couple.

"Yeah, I thought that Jungkook and Jimin would be married before you guys confessed your feelings for each other" Lexi stated.

"Oh come on we weren't that bad" Namjoon said when he pulled out of the kiss.

"Yes you were" Yoongi said.

"Group Hug" Hobi suddenly shouted before he, Jimin and Taehyung pulled Raven, Yoongi, Jungkook, Jin, Namjoon and Lexi into a massive hug. They were all laughing at Yoongi's grumbling that it went amiss, something bigger was coming.

"7"

To Be Continued In The Pack!

* * *

First Chapter Preview of The Pack

Yoongi pushed his best friend against the nearest tree.

"What the hell were you thinking about attempting to sacrifice yourself, you should have not considered this option, your life is too valuable to just throw away, if you do anything like this again, I will kill you myself then bring you back then kill you again" Yoongi said hitting Namjoon's chest repeatedly.

"I'm sorry Yoongi, I really am but please stop hitting me, it hurts" Namjoon said whilst attempting to grab the boy's arms.

"Lexi, my death, would it have restored the balance?" Namjoon asked looking over at the banshee.

"Yes"


End file.
